Fairy Tail END
by Kaitres
Summary: Natsu despierta de un largo coma, inducido tras su victoria contra Zeref y Acnologia. El concejo mágico descubre la verdad que se esconde tras E.N.D. Para proteger a su familia el joven Dragon Slayer toma una misión que lo llevara lejos de sus seres queridos. ¿Pero quien acompañara al Dragneel en esta nueva aventura?
1. Chapter 1

Comenzó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, los abría y los cerraba con pereza, la luz solar que se colaba por la ventana molestaba su vista. Sentía su cuerpo pesado y rígido pero podía hacer pequeños movimientos sin que doliera.

Sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a luz de la habitación, la recorrió con la mirada lentamente. Esa no era su casa, pero reconocía el lugar. Había terminado allí varias veces inconsciente. Sonrió de lado ¿Cuántas veces había sido enviado allí por Erza? Demasiadas para contarlas. Con un poco de esfuerzo logro sentarse al borde de la cama.

Mientras dejaba que sus músculos se acostumbren al movimiento, decidió que era buen momento para pensar, o mejor dicho recordar. Lo último que recordaba era haber derrotado a Zeref y Acnologia y regresado con sus amigos en dirección al gremio, pero antes de cruzar las puertas todo se había vuelto negro. No tenía idea cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente pero su cuerpo le decía que mucho.

\- Viejo – susurro mientras un nudo se formó en su garganta. Makarov Dreyar, tercer maestro de Fairy Tail, un amigo, un abuelo y un padre para cada uno de ellos. Aquel día ellos habían ganado la guerra contra el imperio de Alvarez, pero ninguno de ellos sonreía, nadie celebraba, no hubo ningún grito de euforia. Solo existieron las silenciosas lágrimas en cada uno de los rostros de aquel gremio.

Se puso en pie mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que había derramado sin darse cuenta. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, si Makarov lo viera en ese estado, seguramente le daría un golpe y lo regañaría gritando algo como "estúpido hijo, no llores por este viejo". Trago el nudo en su garganta, jamás había podido agradecerle todo lo que había hecho por él, por ellos. Los había encontrado, reunido, enseñado y aconsejado. Los había protegido y regañado, los había felicitado, los había hecho fuertes y felices. Les había brindado un hogar y una familia.

Encontró sus vestimentas al pie de la cama, comenzó a vestirse mientras aún seguía pensando en aquel hombre. Solo poseía sentimientos de respeto y agradecimiento hacia él. Tal vez nunca pudo agradecerle en persona todo lo que hiso por él, pero había una forma de hacerlo. Cumplir su último deseo, aquel que les había transmitido con sus últimas palabras "Vivan hijos tontos".

\- Vivir – no tenía la menor idea a que se refería con aquellas palabras, bueno lo sabía. Pero no era tonto, infantil seguro, distraído por supuesto, pero no era tonto. Detrás de aquella palabra sabía que había un significado oculto.

Mientras abandonaba la enfermería se preguntaba a si mismo si podría cumplir ese deseo. Se acercó a la barra de madera que había al final del pasillo y observo su amado gremio desde el segundo piso. Sonrió mostrando sus afilados colmillos. Nada había cambiado, bueno podía ver caras nuevas en el gremio. Pero en general todo se veía como siempre.

Los miembros del gremio seguían igual de ruidosos que siempre, el tiempo podía pasar pero ellos seguían siendo iguales. Bebían, cantaban, reían, charlaban y discutían. Todo normal. Rodo los ojos, allí iba la primer silla voladora del día. Rio por dentro.

Fairy Tail siempre seria Fairy Tail.

Bajo las escaleras con calma y lentamente, pues sus músculos aun dolían. Silenciosamente se coló entre las personas en dirección al bar, mantuvo su presencia tan apagada como era posible. Generalmente el daría un salto hacia la pelea que se había formado en el gremio, pero estaba realmente hambriento y le divertía el pensar que cara pondrían todos al verlo. Aunque tal vez no había pasado tanto tiempo y solo le saludarían normalmente.

Se sentó en una de las sillas frente a la barra, sonrió observando la espalda de la muchacha albina. Seguía manteniendo aquella alegría y tranquilidad que tanto la caracterizaba, tarareaba una canción que él desconocía, mientras secaba algunos vasos.

\- Mira podrías servirme comida, muero de hambre – pidió el muchacho sonriendo con travesura.

\- Claro en un segundo Nat… - Mirajane Strauss cortó sus palabras mientras el vaso que tenía en sus manos caía al suelo haciendo pedazos. Se giró con una de sus manos hecha un puño a la altura del pecho y otro tapando sus labios. El chico sonrió mostrando su dentadura mientras abría los brazos en un llamado silencioso – Natsu – las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos, sin poder contenerse salto hacia él, que aunque cayeron al suelo ambos, había podido sujetarla en el aire.

El pelirosa solo podía reír en voz alta, luego el infantil era él. Acostado en el piso, ella sentada sobre su cintura. Estiro la mano quitando el cabello del rostro de la chica.

\- Tadaima Mira – volvió a sonreír, no sabía cuántas veces ya lo había hecho. Pero le era inevitable. Ella lloraba de felicidad y él solo podía sonreír como sabía hacerlo, como solo él podía.

\- Okaerinasai Natsu – Mirajane finalmente abrazo al chico escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de él. Repitió una y otra vez lo mucho que lo había extrañado, sus sonrisas, sus travesuras, sus tonterías e incluso su destrucción. Él no sabía si sentirse alagado u ofendido. Pero realmente le divertía.

La escena no había pasado desapercibida para ninguna persona en aquel edificio. Todos y cada uno de los miembros de Fairy Tail habían reconocido la voz del pelirosa. Se habían petrificado al comprobar que realmente era Natsu, riendo como siempre.

\- ¡Natsu/Hombre! – aquel grito había retumbado en todo el edificio. De un segundo a otro el chico se vio rodeado por todos sus amigos. Todos se habían abalanzado sobre él. No pudo evitar reír con fuerza, Fairy Tail era su hogar y ellos eran su familia, de eso no había duda.

/

Un par de horas más tarde al fin había logrado escapar de todos. Amaba incondicionalmente a cada uno de sus amigos, pero necesitaba estar solo, estaba agotado. Su cuerpo aún no se acostumbraba a moverse de nuevo y necesitaba descansar.

Se recostó observando el cielo estrellado, rara vez subía al techo del gremio. Solo en las ocasiones que necesitaba pensar a solas. Generalmente nadie pensaba en buscarlo allí, nadie excepto la pequeña Wendy.

\- Sí que ha pasado mucho tiempo – se estiro con pereza intentando ganar una posición más cómoda. Cuatro meses, ese era el tiempo que había estado inconsciente. Mirajane le había puesto al corriente de todo lo que había sucedido durante ese tiempo. Durante sus peleas con Zeref y Acnologia él no se había detenido a pensar ni un momento en las consecuencias de la batallas, bueno realmente lo había hecho, pero no en las consecuencias que traería para sí mismo. Había usado hasta la última gota de magia que poseía en su cuerpo, y aun así después de eso siguió luchando. Aun recordaba como su cuerpo se destrozaba, no solo por las heridas que le causaban sus adversarios sino las que se causaba él mismo. Incluso después de que su magia se agotara, él se levantó una y otra vez, con cada movimiento sus músculos se desgarraban, sus hueso se rompían, sus órganos colapsaban. Pero no podía caer, porque detrás de él se encontraba su familia.

Según Mirajane cualquier persona normal tendría que haber muerto por sus heridas, nadie soportaría una pelea de tal magnitud sin magia en su cuerpo que le protegiera. Pero él no era una persona normal. E incluso aunque sobrevivió, decenas de doctores e incluso Poliuska dijeron que era posible que jamás despertara de ese coma. O en caso de que despertara, era probable que no fuera la misma persona.

Repaso mentalmente los sucesos que le habían contado sus amigos. Luego de la caída de Zeref, el imperio de Alvarez se rindió pacíficamente. Se formó un tratado de paz entre ambos reinos con la condición de que la división de los 12 Spriggan fuera desintegrada.

Jellal y su gremio Crime Sorciere fueron perdonados de todos sus crímenes gracias a la ayuda brindada en la batalla. La princesa Hisui E Fiore en persona limpio sus historiales y los nombro caballeros reales.

Su equipo, el equipo Natsu. Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Charle y Happy se habían marchado a un misión de clase SS, por órdenes del Septimo Maestro. No sabía en qué consistía la misión, pues ni Mirajane lo sabía, pero estarían mucho tiempo lejos del gremio. Una lástima pues quería que estuvieran allí.

Hablando del séptimo maestro, esa fue su mayor sorpresa. Laxus Dreyar, aunque si lo pensaba un poco, era de esperarse. Laxus era el nieto de Makarov, el Dragon Slayer del Rayo, era sumamente poderoso y capaz de protegerlo a todos. Pero aún más, detrás de aquella actitud arrogante, él era capaz de sacrificarse por cualquiera del gremio. Siempre estaría dispuesto a usar su pecho como escudo para ellos. Tal como lo había hecho Makarov.

\- Espero que no hayas venido a abrazarme tú también – dijo de forma burlona el pelirosa, mientras se incorporaba a medias, pues aún seguía sentado.

\- Okaerinasai Natsu – el susodicho pensó que no se debía pensar en el diablo porque se le invocaba. El joven recién llegado se sentó junto al pelirosa cruzándose de brazos y piernas.

\- Tadaima Laxus – respondió el chico observando al rubio. Tal y como lo recordaba, aunque no quería, debía admitir que la gabardina de maestro de gremio le quedaba bien. Tal vez lo que habían dicho los doctores era cierto, algo había cambiado en él. Sus sentidos eran más agudos, pero no sus 5 sentidos, no sabía como explicarlo bien. Su vista no había mejorado pero definitivamente podía observar mejor, y observando a Laxus podía intuir que algo le preocupaba – Solo suéltalo – suspiro, si bien se había dado cuenta que se sentía diferente, no le molestaba, pero era extraño.

Laxus lo observo de reojo. Por fuera seguía siendo igual, sus vestimentas, su cabello, su mirada, su sonrisa. Pero podía notar el cambio en el pelirosa. Lo había estado observando desde que Mirajane le había comunicado que había despertado. Estaba más atento a su alrededor, estaba más tranquilo y se le notaba más maduro. Pero Natsu era Natsu.

\- Quiero que hablemos sobre tu futuro – Laxus espero unos segundo antes de continuar, quería analizar la reacción del chico, pero este solo le devolvió una mirada curiosa – Acompáñame a mi oficina – pidió el Dreyar poniéndose en pie y ofreciéndole una mano al joven Dragon Slayer de Fuego.

/

Natsu siguió a Laxus todo el camino hacia su oficina en silencio, no entendía a que se refería con sus palabras, el porqué de su misterio. Pero solo le hacía pensar más y más que había sido una buena decisión nombrarlo Maestro. Una vez dentro de la oficina, noto que no estaban solos. La mayor de los Strauss estaba allí también, ahora que lo recordaba ella le había dicho que se había convertido en la consejera y tesorera del gremio. Pero la que más llamo su atención fue una pequeña niña, sus cabellos rubios y ondulados que llegaban hasta por debajo de sus rodillas, sus ojos esmeraldas seguían transmitiendo esa enorme profundidad llena de sabiduría, y como siempre estaba sin calzado.

\- Primera – susurro el Dragneel algo sorprendido, pero había algo raro, algo en su olor. Su olor – No eres una proyección – aseguro el chico, él jamás había podido notar su olor.

\- Así es Natsu-chan – respondió levantando su pulgar. El pelirosa alzo una ceja ante ese apodo – Recuerda que eres mi cuñadito –

\- Entonces Zeref – no sabía como terminar aquella frase, se sentía algo incómodo con esa palabra.

\- Era tu hermano – completo la primera maestra del gremio. Entonces lo que había dicho el mago oscuro era verdad, ellos habían venido del pasado, Zeref Dragneel era su hermano, Mavis Vermillion era su cuñado y él era. Abrió sus ojos sorprendidos – Etherious Natsu Dragneel el demonio más poderoso de los libros oscuros de Zeref – Natsu miro a la primera con sorpresa, luego a sus dos amigos pero ellos no parecían sorprendidos, relajo su cuerpo pero aun sentía que tenía los hombros tensos – Es lo que estabas pensando ¿Verdad? –

\- Si – asintió algo decaído, observo el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo – Entonces es verdad que soy E.N.D –

\- Natsu – el susodicho miro a Laxus – Tu eres un miembro de Fairy Tail que no se te olvide eso – el pelirosa sonrió agradeciendo al rubio internamente, necesitaba que alguien le recordara quien era – Hay algo que debes saber y algo que debes decidir – el rubio le pidió que tomara asiento, pues la charla sería algo larga – El consejo mágico sabe sobre E.N.D, no sabemos cómo, pero lo averiguaron –

\- Entonces ¿Seré encarcelado? – Mirajane se acercó al pelirosa abrazándolo por la espalda apoyando su mentón en la cabeza del chico, gesto que el agradeció.

\- Cuando quedaste en coma se decidió que podías quedar a nuestro cuidado, pues eras inofensivo – Natsu podía sentir la ira de Laxus ante esa decisión, le alegraba saber que el rubio estaba en desacuerdo en que él era una amenaza – No pasara mucho tiempo para que se enteren que has despertado y vengan en tu búsqueda –

\- No opondré resistencia – aseguro. Las tres personas lo miraron sorprendidos, él jamás se rendía sin pelear. Mavis se posiciono frente al chico, este la miro extrañada. Ella estiro su brazo y con su dedo índice golpeo la frente del pelirosa, que se quejó por el dolor, pero fue totalmente ignorado. Se lo había ganado.

\- Dijimos que tenías que tomar una decisión ¿Verdad? – Natsu ladeo la cabeza ante la pregunta de la Primera – Warrod es miembro de Fairy Tail, él nos ha dicho que se discutió mucho sobre ti. Cuando vengan por ti te darán dos opciones. Pero nosotros te ofrecemos una tercera –

\- Ellos te ofrecerán trabajar para el Consejo Mágico otorgándote el Décimo puesto entre los Diez Magos Santos, pero en realidad solo podrás hacer lo que ellos dicen, serás un peón – explico Mirajane mientras acariciaba sus rosado cabellos.

\- ¿Y si me negara? – pregunto algo desafiante. Laxus sonrió de lado, ahora si se parecía más a él mismo.

\- Se te encerraría por traición – respondió la primera, la pequeña rubia estuvo un par de minutos desprosticando contra el concejo por el injusto trato que se le estaba dando. Él había salvado el país, no, el continente entero de Acnologia – Esas son las dos opciones –

\- ¿Cuál es la tercera? – pregunto interesado, pues ninguna de las dos le hacía ni pizca de gracia. Cualquiera que tomara, seria privado de su libertad.

\- Quiero que te vayas lejos de aquí Natsu – observo a Laxus como si le hubieras salido una segunda cabeza.

\- ¿Me estas expulsando del gremio? – pregunto ladeando la cabeza.

\- Natsu – un escalofrio recorrió su espina dorsal. La demonio despertó, alcanzo a pensar antes de recibir un puñetazo que lo estampo de cara contra el piso - ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? – la albina se cruzó de brazos, Natsu se llevó la mano a la cara adolorido, había dolido demasiado – Tu eres nuestra familia, jamás te daríamos la espalda – volvió a abrazarlo, el chico se sonrojo ante la posición vergonzosa en que había quedado, justo entre sus pechos.

\- Si el concejo viniera a por ti ¿crees que nos quedaríamos de brazos cruzados? – Laxus lo observo con severidad - ¿Dudas de nosotros? No importa si es el concejo mágico, un gremio oscuro o un país entero. Le declarare la guerra a cualquiera que intente dañar a mi familia – pequeños rayos comenzaron a ser visibles alrededor del Dreyar. Natsu sonrió de lado, así es como debía ser el Séptimo – Si deseas quedarte, todos nosotros lucharemos por ti, daremos nuestra vida si es necesario –

\- Me dices eso porque sabes que yo no aceptaría eso – Laxus sonrió complacido ante las palabras del joven, así era el gremio. Nadie moriría para salvar a los demás, vivirían para seguir protegiéndose – ¿Entonces? –

\- Hace un tiempo nos llegó una misión explícitamente para ti – el rubio le tendió unos papeles. Lentamente comenzó a leer el contenido. Sus expresiones se tornaban entre la sorpresa, la emoción y la duda – No te obligare a tomar esa misión. Solo tú puedes decidir –

\- Puede que te tome mucho tiempo, lo cual ayudara que las aguas se calmen – la Primera sonrió de lado – Además creo que será bueno para ti –

\- ¿No se meterán en problemas por esto? – pregunto algo preocupado.

\- Somos Fairy Tail – respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo. No pudo contener su contagiosa risa. Era verdad, ellos eran Fairy Tail, los problemas hecho gremio – Aceptare la misión, aunque – volvió a leer la condición de aquella misión.

\- Aunque – repitió Laxus en espera de que continuara.

\- No es nada – tendría tiempo de pensar en eso durante esa noche – Mañana le informare mi decisión, Septimo – hizo una reverencia y salió de la oficina, los tres adultos sonrieron complacidos. El merecía tener tranquilidad luego de todo lo que había pasado para llegar a ese punto. Ellos no dejarían que nadie, ni siquiera el concejo se la quitara.

/

Miro hacia el cielo estrellado, regreso la mirada al gremio a su espalda. Suspiro reanudando su caminata. No creía ser la persona indicada para el trabajo que solicitaban, pero habían pedido que fuera él. Pero necesitaba estar lejos de allí, para protegerlos a todos. Volvió a suspirar, algo que al parecer se le había hecho un habito ese día.

\- Alguien que pueda controlar mi poder y reducir mis destrozos – susurro en voz baja pensando en la última condición de la misión. Lo conocían y conocían su fama de arrasar con todo a su paso, como un torbellino de destrucción rojo. Solo se le ocurrían dos personas al pensar en eso. La primera de ellas estaba en una misión de clase SS. La segunda, le había visto aquel día, y había notado aquella sonrisa melancólica y vacía que le había dado. No eran realmente cercanos y dudaba que aceptara su petición.

Pero tal vez, solo tal vez. Sonrió de lado, quizás un tiempo lejos de Fiore era lo mejor para ambos. O eso es lo que deseaba creer.

* * *

Hola a todos y bienvenidos a mi primer fic de Fairy Tail.

Tengo pensado que este fic tenga un capitulo a la semana o cada 15 dias como maximo. Dejemoslo cada 10 dias.

Pero siendo el primer capitulo haremos un pequeño juego. Si alguien logra adivinar la persona que acompañara a Natsu, subire el siguiente capitulo de inmediato.

Esta bastante facil de adivinar, suerte y hasta el proximo capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

Los suaves rayos del sol comenzaron a colarse por la ventana. Apretó sus parpados ante la molestia que le producían, inhalo profundamente y de un salto abandono la cama. Comenzó a hacer diferentes estiramientos, sus músculos respondían de manera correcta, aun sentía una pequeña molestia, pero al menos no dolían como el día anterior.

Tomo sus ropas y se adentró en el baño. No tardó demasiado pues luego de estar cuatro meses sin sudar no necesitaría baños de una hora en mucho tiempo. Se vistió con la ropa que tanto le definía, pero la chaqueta en esa ocasión era igual que la que uso en los juegos mágicos, con solo una manga y cubriendo su pecho. Se colocó su bufanda al cuello y salió de la casa. En dirección a Fairy Hills.

Tardo solo quince minutos en llegar a la residencia. Los hombres tenían la entrada prohibida allí, pero a él eso poco le importaba. No le tomo ningún trabajo evadir a la casera sin ser visto. Luego de un par de minutos había encontrado la habitación que buscaba, olía como ella. Como siempre solía hacerlo, tomo la perilla dispuesto a invadir el espacio personal de los demás. Pero el recuerdo de Titania envuelta en una armadura negra le invadió. La última vez que había estado en esos dormitorios, y entrado en una de esas habitaciones sin permiso. Termino en una de sus tantas estancias en la enfermería, cortesía de Erza.

Golpeo la puerta un par de veces, agudizo el oído para escuchar dentro de la habitación. Pero no oía nada, espero unos segundos. Pero nadie respondía al llamado, comenzó a preguntarse si era buena idea entrar. Tal vez ni siquiera estaba allí o era demasiado temprano.

\- ¿Natsu-san? – aquella voz le devolvió de vuelta a la realidad, se había perdido en sus pensamientos. Esta vez podía observarla con detalle, había dejado crecer su cabello el cual seguía siendo ondulado pero le llegaba a media espalda, tan brillante como siempre. Llevaba una toalla en sus manos y por las gotas que caían de sus azulados cabellos intuía que terminaba de ducharse. Además vestía un pantalón corto de color blanco y una blusa rosa. Definitivamente fue buena idea llamar a la puerta - ¿Desea algo? – tal como él había pensado el día de ayer, ese mismo tono apagado de voz. Algo tenía que haber ocurrido pero indagaría sobre ello más tarde.

\- Hola – levanto la mano en señal de saludo. Ella le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa. Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa sonrisa forzada. Apretó el puño con frustración - ¿Podemos hablar? – era una pregunta tonta pues ya lo estaban haciendo, pero necesitaba hacerla. De hecho estaba algo nervioso, nunca había interactuado a solas con ella y en esa situación, era delicado.

\- Claro adelante Natsu-san. Toma asiento – ella se hiso a un lado permitiéndole el paso a su habitación, la recorrió con la mirada. Habría esperado fotos y muñecos de Gray, pero allí solo veía una habitación normal – ¿Ha desayunado Natsu-san? – el negó con la cabeza y ella sonrió – Espérame unos minutos, Juvia preparara el desayuno –

\- Gracias, la verdad que con las prisas lo olvide – le sonrió agradecido observando como ella se dirigía hacia la cocina. La sala no era muy grande, la mesa central solo tenía un par de sillas, se preguntó cuál usaba ella diariamente, pero restándole importancia decidió que cualquiera estaba bien. Al cabo de unos minutos, que para Natsu parecían horas la chica regreso con dos tazas de café, una jarra de jugo de naranja, galletas, una bandeja con fruta y un par de rebanadas de pastel. Sonrió, Erza saltaría de felicidad – Todo luce muy delicioso –

\- Gracias, Juvia lo preparo ella misma – el chico pudo notar un leve toque de vergüenza en sus palabras, ahora que lo recordaba ella solía ser bastante tímida sin Gray cerca – Entonces Natsu-san ¿Qué puede hacer Juvia por usted? –

Natsu llevo una mano a su mentón, gesto que causo una suave risa en ella. Se mantuvo un par de minutos en silencio, había algo que quería preguntarle. Pero no encontraba las palabras correctas, finalmente decidió dejar ese tema para después.

\- Vayamos de misión juntos – sentencio finalmente, volviendo al tema central de su visita.

\- Ah – ahora era su turno de reír por lo bajo, Juvia abría la boca y la cerraba levemente, mientras pestañeaba confundida - ¿Por qué se lo pide a Juvia? –

\- Porque solo tú puedes ayudarme - inmediatamente se arrepintió de la elección de sus palabras. Juvia se había puesto totalmente roja, balbuceaba palabras que él no lograba comprender - ¿Sabes lo que soy en realidad? – agacho la cabeza para evitar ver su rostro.

\- Natsu-san – llamo ella en un tono suave, el joven levanto el rostro – Tú no eres E.N.D, Natsu-san es Natsu-san un preciado compañero de gremio para Juvia – ella le sonrió. Había estado dando vuelta a ese pensamiento toda la noche, todos en el gremio sabían de esa información, pero nadie le había rechazado, preguntado, ni reclamado. Él era un demonio creado por Zeref, pero sus amigos habían podido ver lo que él mismo no. Él era Natsu Dragneel un Dragon Slayer, hijo de Igneel, Mago de Fairy Tail – Pero Juvia no entiende a que se refiere Natsu-san –

El rio con nerviosismo, aun no le había explicado nada. Tomo de entre sus ropas las hojas que le había dado Laxus la noche anterior y se las tendió a la peliazul. Ella comenzó a leer atentamente sobre aquella misión, Natsu observo con detenimiento sus reacciones, pero ella simplemente se veía sorprendida.

\- ¿Natsu-san entrenar a una Dragon Slayer? – finalmente pronuncio. Lo miro en buscas de respuestas, pero él solo negó con la cabeza.

\- No conozco los detalles, pero al parecer posee la magia de Dragon Slayer – la información no aclaraba mucho. Solo sabía que la hija de un noble había adquirido esa magia y no podía controlarla, por eso pedían que él la entrenara.

\- ¿Usted cree que Juvia podrá controlar su poder? – ladeo la cabeza ante esa pregunta. Juvia conocía la fuerza de su compañero, desde que se había unido a Fairy Tail ella había visto a Natsu ganar todas sus batallas, siempre levantándose cuando caía, nunca se rendía por fuertes que sean sus enemigos, haciéndose más fuerte con cada batalla. Si el Dragon Slayer decidiera destruir una ciudad, dudaba que alguien fuera capaz de detenerle. Sin lugar a dudas, desde su opinión Natsu era el mago más poderoso de Fairy tail.

\- Tú tienes magia de agua y eres realmente fuerte – ella se sonrojo suavemente, no solía recibir halagos de nadie, pero Natsu en solo unos minutos había alagado no solo su fuerza, sino también su comida. Sonrió, pues siempre había admirado la facilidad con la que el chico expresaba sus sentimientos, aunque ella también pensaba que era algo ruidoso – Además – Natsu levanto la mano convocando sus llamas. Juvia observo como el fuego en su mano se movía de forma violenta e inestables, el desapareció su magia y ella le miro preocupada – Aun no recupero mi magia –

\- Natsu-san ¿Se encuentra bien? – él le sonrió asintiendo, se podía palpar la preocupación de la chica en su voz.

\- Volverá con el tiempo, ayer apenas podía producir chispas – esa era la verdad. Se había asustado de nunca poder volver a usar magia cuando lo descubrió. Pero Mirajane le explico que su cuerpo y mente apenas estaban recuperándose y que con el tiempo su magia volvería a estar en forma – ¿Entonces? – pregunto de manera impaciente y con una sonrisa enorme. Juvia solo podía pensar que se veía como un niño en una dulcería.

\- Juvia no está segura – allí estaba de nuevo, ese semblante de tristeza que había notado cuando llego, el mismo que había sentido el día anterior. Aun no era tiempo de preguntar, pero sentía ganas de golpear a Gray, estaba seguro que tenía algo que ver en eso.

\- Tal vez dejar Fiore un tiempo sea lo mejor – suspiro, no deseaba incomodar a su compañera, pero al menos intentaría convencerla – No preguntare sobre lo que sucedió, pero darte un tiempo lejos de aquí talvez te ayude a pensar – Juvia lo miro sorprendida ¿Tan notoria era su tristeza que incluso Natsu podía verla? No, había algo más, nadie había podido notar su bajo estado de ánimo. Había algo que solo el Dragon Slayer podía ver – Además, será divertido – agrego regalándole una sonrisa. Existía algo en sus palabras, algo en su sonrisa. Había algo en Natsu que ella siempre noto, algo que te instaba a seguirlo. Cuando todos estaban a punto de rendirse, él siempre era el primero en levantarse transmitiendo su fortaleza al resto. Juvia en ese momento quería ser egoísta, quería tomar prestada algo de la fortaleza de Natsu.

\- Esta bien Natsu-san, Juvia acepta ser su compañera – respondió con una sonrisa, agradecía internamente al chico por elegirla a ella.

\- ¡Genial! – exclamo en un grito de euforia mientras tomaba su muñeca. Ella parpadeo confundida pero antes de reclamar ya estaba siendo cargada por el chico.

\- ¿Natsu-san? – pregunto algo avergonzada. El comenzó a correr ignorando sus preguntas. Simplemente reía divertido ante sus reclamos y quejas. Resignada a ser ignorada sonrió para sí misma, se aferró al pecho del chico para evitar caer. Al menos estaba siendo divertido, su personalidad explosiva siempre llegaba a impresionar a la gente.

/

\- Entonces nos marchamos. Deséenos suerte – Natsu se giró sobre sí mismo, levanto su brazo en alto y extendió su pulgar e índice formando una "L" - ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto una vez que había llegado al lado de Juvia. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, aun les parecía rara la situación. Nunca llegaron a creer que realizarían una misión juntos. Muchos menos una misión de tiempo indefinido. Pero estaban listos para lo que les deparara el camino.

\- Aunque no pueda verte, incluso si nuestros caminos se tornan diferentes. Siempre estaré velando por ti – susurro la albina mientras ella y Laxus despedían a ese dúo con la misma seña – Cuida de Natsu, Juvia – agrego con una sonrisa traviesa.

\- Esa sonrisa tuya – exclamo Laxus llamando su atención – Tu vez algo que yo no, eso da miedo – aseguro el Dragon Slayer, Mirajane tenía un sentido de observación para las situaciones que le daba escalofríos. Podía ser muy perspicaz ante la más sutil de las señales - Les deseo mucha suerte a ambos –

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda, dije que cuando alguien adivinara subiria el siguiente.

Un capitulo mucho mas corto, pero es porque en realidad eran un solo capitulo.

Tomenlo como un capitulo introductorio. Ahora si, el siguiente estara listo para la proxima semana.

Espero que les guste, dejenme sus review para hacermelo saber.

Hasta la proxima


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, muy buenas a todos.

Tal como lo prometi, una semana. Lo prometido es deuda.

Primero que nada agradezco mucho el apoyo a este fic y espero no decepcionarlos de ahora en adelante, también espero seguir leyendo sus opiniones capitulo a capitulo.

Miguelpuentedejesus: me alegra mucho que te guste la historia y espero que lo siga haciendo con este capitulo y los siguientes.

Ignis: y a mi me encanta que te encante la historia. Aunque, ¿Exactamente a cual idea te refieres que es original?

Jimsop098: gracias y espero este capitulo también te guste.

* * *

Una semana. Una maldita semana. Una tortuosa semana. Una semana horrible. Borraría de sus recuerdos esa semana de infernal castigo. Prefería enfrentarse a unas furiosas Erza y Mirajane juntas que volver a soportar una semana más así. Una maldita semana entera de transportes.

\- Animo Natsu-san, Juvia cree que exagera – la joven peliazul soltó una risita al observar a su compañero. Se encontraba tirado en el suelo de la estación de trenes de la ciudad de Riad en el país de Midi, abrazaba el piso mientras se alegraba de bajar de esa "máquina de tortura con ruedas"

\- Tu no estuviste una semana entera sufriendo mareos y vómitos, seguido de más mareos y vómitos – reprocho el pelirosa poniéndose en pie. Había sido una semana realmente dura para él. Juvia sabia de sus "complicaciones" con los transportes, pero aun así le causa diversión su reacción al pisar tierra que no se movía.

\- Pero Natsu-san logro salir vivo, debería alegrarse – ella le sonrió con ternura mientras se acercaba al chico arreglando su bufanda. El alzo una ceja y Juvia lo noto – Lo siento, juvia no debió – dijo realmente apenada mientras se apartaba.

\- No te disculpes – pidió Natsu, no le había molestado la acción de su compañera, simplemente le había tomado por sorpresa. La verdad que en esa semana de viajes, aunque se había pasado la mayoría del tiempo inconsciente, había descubierto que Juvia era mucho más amable y simpática de lo que él creía. Pero no le extrañaba que no lo supiera, habían congeniado muy poco. Ella siempre estaba intentado acercarse a Gray y él siempre intentaba buscar una pelea.

\- Natsu-san – Juvia movió su mano delante de los ojos del pelirosa. Pestañeo sorprendido, no sabía cuánto tiempo se había quedado pensando, pero por el reproche silencioso de la chica junto a él, suponía que llevaba un rato ignorándola - ¿Qué haremos primero? –

\- Veamos – dijo llevando su mano hacia su mentón, pero un gruñido proviniendo se su estómago resolvió su problema - ¿Qué te parece si vamos a comer primero? – Juvia suspiro resignada, pero ella también pensaba que era buena idea.

/

Habían tardado más de dos horas en encontrar un lugar para almorzar, el lugar no era demasiado lujoso pero la comida había sido deliciosa, las personas que trabajaban allí habían sido muy amables y lo mejor ¡no les habían cobrado! Juvia aún seguía pensando en ello, habían dicho que todo por el salvador de la ciudad, pero según Natsu el jamás había estado allí. Algo comenzaba a inquietarle.

Ahora se encontraban en el recibidor de aquella mansión. Ella se veía algo nerviosa, mientras que Natsu golpeaba repetidamente su pie contra el suelo, en clara señal de aburrimiento. Ella se atrevió a preguntar si no le impresionaba ese lugar.

\- He destruido mansiones más grandes – respondió él simplemente volviendo a su acción de golpetear el piso. Ella parpadeo perpleja, pero conociendo al pelirosado era de esperarse.

\- Joven Dragneel, Señorita Loxar – ambos levantaron su mirada hacia una chica castaña vestida de sirvienta – El amo Izayoi los recibirá en este momento – Natsu resoplo aburrido mientras comenzaban a seguir a la chica, pasaron por varias puertas de las cuales Juvia estuvo tentada a preguntar de que serían esas habitaciones, pero decidió no hacerlo.

Entraron en una habitación al final de aquel extenso pasillo, era lo que parecía el comedor principal. Juvia pudo notar como esa simple habitación era más grande que su departamento, no, la mesa en si ya era más grande. Se preguntó internamente para que necesitaría ese hombre una mesa con ¿Cincuenta sillas? No sabía cuántas eran, pero algo era seguro, eran demasiadas.

\- Joven Natsu – ambos alzaron la vista hasta el final de la mesa donde un hombre les hacía señas que se acercaran. Era un hombre de alrededor de 30 años de cabello rubio y ojos negros. Llevaba puesta una yukata negra con dibujos de estrellas en dorado – Me alegra que aceptaras mi invitación –

\- El gusto es nuestro – respondió Natsu observando al hombre de manera curiosa, parecía amable pero había algo que no le gustaba.

\- Síganme por favor, se las presentare, me gustaría terminar con esto cuanto antes – pidió el hombre cambiando su sonrisa amable por una mirada seria.

\- Natsu-san – el pelirosa observo a Juvia que se mordía el labio inferior. Le asintió comprendiéndola, sabía que pensaba igual que él.

\- Oye viejo – llamo Natsu ganándose una mirada de reproche de su compañera. El hombre solo giro su vista sin detener el paso – Aceptare la misión de entrenar a la niña, pero me llevare lejos de aquí – espero unos segundos antes de continuar, pero al notar que el semblante de aquel hombre no cambio decidió continuar – Nosotros los Dragon Slayer no compartimos nuestros entrenamiento con cualquiera –

\- Eso me ahorra trabajo – respondió con una pequeña sonrisa de lado. Cinismo. El hombre abrió una puerta que conducía escaleras abajo. Juvia alzo una ceja, ellos no habían subido ninguna escalera, entonces esa puerta ¿llevaba al sótano? Al terminar de bajar las escaleras, las antorchas comenzaron a iluminar el lugar, reconocía a la perfección ese tipo de habitación. Una celda.

\- ¿Qué significa esto? – pregunto Juvia con horror al notar que detrás de aquellos barrotes había una pequeña niña tirada en el suelo. El hombre sin responder entro a la celda tomando a la niña por el brazo y obligándola a pararse la saco de allí, sin delicadeza alguna la arrojó al suelo – Pequeña ¿Estas bien? – pregunto Juvia quien inmediatamente se acercó a la niña, la tomo en brazos. La observo con atención, la niña tendría alrededor de 6 años a juzgar su apariencia, su cabello celeste le llegaba a los hombros, sus ojos eran de color esmeralda – Resiste, por favor – pidió al notar el mal estado en que se encontraba, sus vestimentas estaban sucias y muy deshechas, tenían una mescla de diferentes manchas producidas por la tierra y sangre. Esas manchas rojas eran definitivamente sangre. Comenzó a revisar su cuerpo en los lugares que su ropa estaba rasgada, había muchas heridas, moretones, quemaduras y diversos cortes a lo largo de su cuerpo. Parecían muy recientes. Apretó los dientes con fuerza mientras seguía observándola, estaba muy mal nutrida – Tu – siseo furiosa mientras observaba al hombre que mantenía una sonrisa triunfante adornando su rostro.

\- ¿Ma-ma? – Juvia abrió los ojos con sorpresa, la niña apenas tenía voz y su respiración estaba muy agitada. La abrazo acercándola más a su cuerpo, temiendo que si la soltaba ella podría desaparecer.

\- Que tierno – dijo el hombre fingiendo alegría – Como si un monstruo pudiera tener madre – escupió mirando a la niña con odio y asco.

\- **¡AQUÍ EL UNICO MONSTRUO ERES TU!** – Juvia no había podido ver nada, en un parpadeo su compañero tenia a aquel hombre agarrado del cuello con ambas manos, sin ningún esfuerzo lo había estampado contra la pared y levantado en el aire - **¿COMO PUEDES HACERLE ALGO ASI A TU PROPIA HIJA?** – pregunto comenzando a ejercer fuerza en su agarre, el aire comenzaba a llenarse de una densa presión mágica.

\- ¿Natsu-san? – pregunto la peliazul al notar la sensación maligna que transmitía esa magia. Noto como las llamas comenzaban a separarse del cuerpo de su compañero. Se llevó una mano a sus labios para ahogar un grito de horror al notarlo. La malicia de esa magia provenía de Natsu y sus llamas eran… negras.

\- Esa cosa no es mi hija – dijo Izayoi con rabia en su voz cuando Natsu lo soltó.

\- **Juvia toma a la niña y vete** – pidió Natsu mientras seguía mirando a aquel hombre que se había atrevido a lastimar a una pequeña e indefensa niña – **Juvia** – llamo girándose para observar a su compañera. La peliazul dio un pequeño salto ante la sorprenda, podía notar el odio en los ojos de Natsu – **Saca a la niña de aquí** – volvió a pedir mientras volvía a mirar al hombre, quien retrocedía totalmente aterrado.

Juvia no pudo responder, sentía que la invadía el miedo. Esos ojos, los ojos de Natsu. Lo había visto furioso en un par de ocasiones, pero jamás había sentido miedo. Pero en ese momento podía sentir como cada fibra de su ser le gritaba que era peligroso estar allí. Que Natsu era peligroso. Pero no quería irse, no podía dejarlo solo.

La niña en sus brazos gimió de dolor y fue entonces que noto que estaba ejerciendo demasiada fuerza en ella. No había notado que ante el susto la había abrazado con demasiada fuerza. Volvió a observarla y noto nuevamente su terrible estado, se puso en pie aun sosteniendo a la pequeña. Su prioridad era atender esas heridas.

\- Aunque me mates esa niña siempre cargara con su pecado – Natsu ignoro sus palabras mientras volvía a levantarlo, pero esta vez de su camisa. El hombre miro a los ojos del chico, por primera vez sentía el terror en su estado más puro – Ella destruyo media ciudad y mato muchos inocentes. Es solo un monstruo –

\- **Los magos de Fairy Tail estamos acostumbrados a cargar con pecados. Nuestro verdadero pecado es… Apartar la mirada y no creer en nadie** – las llamas oscuras comenzaron a llenar la habitación mientras el hombre rogaba por su vida – **Yo creeré en el futuro de esa niña** –

/

Natsu suspiro con cansancio mientras removía las maderas ardientes de aquella pequeña fogata que había prendido hacia una hora atrás. Intentaba recordar lo que había sucedido en aquella mansión hacía apenas unas horas. Recordaba todo perfectamente hasta el momento que aquel despreciable hombre arrojo a la niña y luego de que saliera del lugar que se consumía en llamas. Pero ese intervalo de tiempo entre ambos sucesos, eran solo fragmentos mesclados en su cabeza.

Miro a su derecha observando a su compañera, se encontraba acostada sobre una cama de hierbas que había improvisado. Esta al notar su mirada le hiso señas que se acercara.

Juvia aun no comprendía que había sucedido allí, y aunque intento preguntarle él aseguraba que no recordaba nada. Aun sentía escalofríos de recordar aquella mirada, ese odio puro, ese deseo de destruir.

Algo se removió entre sus brazos, bajo la mirada encontrándose con la pequeña niña, que ahora vestía la chaqueta de su compañ la vista buscando al pelirosa, pero al notar que él la estaba observando sonrió avergonzada, él aún seguía con el pecho descubierto, pero no parecía sentir la fresca brisa de aquel pequeño bosque. Ventajas de ser un Dragon Slayer de Fuego, le había explicado. Le hiso señas con las manos para que se acercara.

\- Natsu-san, está despertando – dijo Juvia en un susurro lo suficientemente bajo para que la niña no la escuchara, pero él sí. Natsu por su parte sonrió mientras aguantaba una risilla. Pues su chaqueta le llegaba hasta las rodillas a la niña.

\- ¿Mama? – pregunto la niña frotándose un ojo mientras se sentaba. Juvia se alejó unos centímetros lentamente para no asustarla. La niña recorría con curiosidad los alrededores, pues aún estaba algo desorientada - ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó en voz alta, pues ese lugar no era familiar para ella.

\- Lejos de esa celda – respondió Natsu, la niña se giró rápidamente. Él le sonrió cuando hicieron contacto visual, pero contrario a lo que esperaba ella comenzó a negar con la cabeza mientras empezaba a retroceder. Natsu miro a su compañera y noto que ella estaba tan sorprendida como él. ¿La niña les tenía miedo? – Tranquila no te haremos daño – dijo Natsu en un susurro intentando acercarse a ella.

\- ¡Aléjate! – le grito la pequeña comenzando a arrastrarse, alejándose lo más que podía de ellos. Su espalda choco contra un árbol, sin saber que hacer se tapó los oídos con sus manos – No quiero lastimar a nadie más – Natsu alcanzo a escuchar el susurro de la niña. Estaba dispuesto a preguntar, pues no entendía como ella podía dañarlos. Pero entonces lo noto, el cuerpo de la pequeña había comenzado a desprender pequeñas partículas, que él conocía a la perfección. Era fuego.

\- ¿Otra Dragon Slayer de Fuego? – pregunto Juvia igual de sorprendida que Natsu. La pequeña había comenzado a temblar mientras, inconscientemente, liberaba su magia. Pero había algo en esas llamas que le daban nostalgia al pelirosado.

\- Atlas Flame – susurro Natsu impactado. Podría reconocer esas llamas rojas donde fuera, sin importar el tiempo que pasase. Esas eran sin dudas las llamas de su tío, Atlas Flame. Natsu comenzó a gatear lentamente hacia la pequeña, ella no pareció notar su presencia hasta que el acaricio lentamente su cabeza – No temas – le susurro de la manera más dulce que podía.

Juvia observaba sorprendida como las llamas que desprendía el cuerpo de la niña comenzaban lentamente a apagarse. Había logrado escuchar a Natsu ¿Atlas Flame? Recordaba muy bien al dragón de fuego que había ayudado a su compañero durante los grandes juegos mágicos. Sonrió cuando la pequeña separo sus manos alzando la vista, la curiosidad en sus ojos al mirar a su compañero. Allí estaba de nuevo, esa amabilidad, esa sonrisa que hacía a todos seguir al pelirosa.

\- Nadie te hará daño – volvió a susurrar Natsu sin quitar su sonrisa. Ella levanto su mirada con curiosidad, esa persona le sonreía amablemente. A ella – Estas a salvo – Natsu se sorprendió cuando la niña se lanzó contra su pecho abrazándolo, sintió sus pequeños brazos intentar aferrarse a él con desesperación. Natsu sabía lo que se sentía aquello, sentir que no tienes a nadie, que estas solo. Rodeo con sus brazos a la niña mientras ella comenzaba a llorar.

/

Recostó a la pequeña nuevamente en la cama luego que ella cayera nuevamente en sueños. Se había pasado largo rato llorando en sus brazos hasta que el cansancio la había vencido. Comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos distraídamente mientras la observaba detenidamente, su chaqueta cubría a la pequeña, pero aun así había muchas heridas visibles en su cuerpo. Juvia había logrado limpiar y vendarlas.

\- Natsu-san – alzo la vista mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza de la niña. Juvia volvía a acostarse al lado de la niña, quien aun en sueño se acercó más a la peliazul – Juvia se preguntaba ¿Qué haremos ahora? – la joven rodeo con uno de sus brazos a la niña, intentando transmitirle un poco de seguridad.

\- Mama – susurro. Ambos la observaron sonreír entre sueños mientras se pegaba aún más a la chica.

\- No la dejare sola – sentencio Natsu con seriedad – Antes de conocer a Igneel yo estaba solo, tenía miedo, pasaba frio y hambre todas las noches. No sé qué habría sido de mí si Igneel no me encontraba – el joven dibujo una sonrisa melancólica recordando a su padre. Volvió a mirar a la niña ¿Cuánto habría sufrido? – No dejare que esta pequeña pase lo mismo –

Juvia se quedó mirando al pelirosa. Observaba a la pequeña como si fuera la criatura más frágil y delicada del mundo. Acariciaba sus cabellos como si fuera la seda más bella. "Natsu-san será un gran padre" pensó con una sonrisa mientras se imaginaba a una pequeña niña pelirosa e hiperactiva que gritaba ¡Estoy encendida! Mientras alzaba sus puños llameantes al cielo y una mirada de decisión cruzaba por sus ojos azules. ¿Ojos azules?

\- Además creo que te tomo cariño "mama" – Juvia fue sacada de sus pensamientos por las palabras del chico, sentía como sus mejillas ardían por la vergüenza. No solo por la enfatización de la última palabra. ¿Por qué había imaginado a la futura hija de Natsu con ojos azules? Negó con la cabeza, el cansancio le estaba jugando una broma.

\- Juvia tampoco la dejara – el Dragneel sonrió ante esas palabras. Observo una última vez a la niña y se puso en pie. Se alejó algunos metros recostando su espalda en un árbol. La peliazul le observo durante unos minutos. Había muchos pensamientos rondando en su cabeza ¿Qué había sido aquella sensación maligna que provenía de él en la mansión? ¿Por qué esa niña poseía las llamas de Atlas Flame? ¿Por qué la hija de Natsu tenía los ojos azules? Volvió a negar, estaba comenzando a delirar. El cansancio, se dijo a si misma – Buenas noches Natsu-san –

\- Buenas noches Juvia – la joven dio un leve respingo. ¡Pensó que estaba dormido! Dios, sentía demasiada vergüenza. Agradecía que él no hubiera volteado a verla. Se dio una palmada mental, a veces olvidaba los grandes sentidos de sus compañeros Dragons Slayers. Volvió a mirar a la pequeña y luego a Natsu, sonrió con ternura, Natsu poseía un lado paterno muy lindo. Lindo. Volvió a maldecir el cansancio, había sido un día muy largo. Definitivamente necesitaba descansar.

* * *

Por ultimo quería que nuevamente si les ha gustado me lo hagan de saber.

Otra cosa, con este capitulo se terminaría la introducción inicial del fic. Los siguientes capítulos serán un poco mas extensos y tratare de desallorar mas la interaccion entre los personajes y la trama.

Bueno sin mas que decir y agradecer. Nos vemos en una semana.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola muy buenas a todos.

Primero que nada, Feliz Año Nuevo a todos y les deseo un próspero 2018

De hecho termine este capitulo hace un par de días, pero decidi dejarlo para subirlo hoy y que sea como un pequeño regalo y una promesa de empezar un mejor año con esta historia. Sin mas que decir, disfruten del capitulo.

* * *

\- Papa – Natsu sonrió mientras acomodaba a la pequeña niña dormida en su espalda.

\- Sora-chan también te ha tomado cariño Papa-san – se burló Juvia quien caminaba a su lado.

\- Muy graciosa Mama – respondió el pelirosa, se miraron y comenzaron a reír.

Hacía poco más de un mes que habían conocido a la pequeña Sora, así fue como la llamo Juvia. Según su compañera era un nombre muy lindo, él no se quejó pues ella tenía razón, era un nombre lindo.

Natsu miro hacia atrás, intentando ver a la niña que llevaba cargada en su espalda. Pero solo lograba visualizar sus celestes cabellos.

\- Tranquilo Natsu-san – alzo la vista hacia la peliazul – Ella estará bien. Su papa la cuidara – No respondió, aun le parecía algo irreal toda aquella situación. Cerro lo ojos siguiendo el camino que pronto los llevaría al siguiente pueblo.

FlashBack

Cuando la pequeña había despertado tras su primer encuentro había sucedido algo similar. La niña tenía miedo, su poder se había descontrolado enormemente.

\- ¡Yo soy un monstruo! – había gritado la pequeña mientras todo su cuerpo era envuelto en llamas. Juvia no sabía qué hacer, mientras que Natsu no sabía que decir. Pero sabían que debían calmarla antes de que se lastimara a ella misma.

Natsu sabía mejor que nadie lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser la magia de Dragon Slayer sino se lograba controlar. Se acercó a la pequeña mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella.

\- Tú no eres un monstruo. Mira – levanto su mano frente a la niña, ella le miro con curiosidad. Su mano poco a poco comenzó a envolverse en fuego, pudo notar como un destello de alegría se asomaba en los ojos de la pequeña.

\- ¡Papa! – había gritado mientras se aferraba a él. Para la diversión de Juvia, él no sabía qué hacer ante esa situación. Parpadeo con confusión durante un largo rato, pero finalmente se había decidido por abrazarla. Mientras sin que la niña lo notara, consumía las llamas que ella desprendía.

Fin FlashBack

Desde ese día Natsu se había convertido en el Papa de la pequeña Sora, mientras que su compañera se había convertido en la Mama. Ninguno se había quejado y tampoco se habían negado. Quien le diría que no ha esa niña. Era adorable, cariñosa y muy amable, siempre sonreía y agradecía a todos.

Lo único malo es que no sabían su verdadero nombre y por esa razón Juvia la había nombrado Sora. Al parecer, la pequeña había bloqueado todos sus recuerdos anteriores a ellos. Solo sabía que lastimaba a los demás sin desearlo. Ella no era un monstruo como decían en aquella ciudad, ella solo era una niña indefensa que poseía un gran poder, el cual no podía controlar.

\- ¡Natsu-san! – el grito en su oído le hiso dar un pequeño salto ante la sorpresa.

\- ¿Qué? – comento algo enojado por aquel grito. Miro a su compañera que tenía ambas manos en su cintura y el ceño fruncido.

\- No ignore a Juvia – se rasco la cabeza avergonzado, pues eso sucedía muy a menudo. Él se distraía pensando en cómo cuidar a la pequeña, Juvia siempre terminaba por gritarle y regañarle – Estamos por llegar – ella señalo hacia delante, él levanto la vista observando una ciudad a poco más de un kilómetro de distancia – Juvia opina que deberíamos almorzar y… Natsu-san debería… –

\- Aun no es tiempo de extraer su magia – susurro mientras bajaba a la pequeña de su espalda. Le palmeo la cara suavemente, la pequeña parpadeo confundida – Despierta Sora – ella asintió mientras se tallaba los ojos.

\- Wooaah, ya llegamos – exclamo asombrada mientras observaba en la lejanía la ciudad. Ambos magos soltaron una risita mientras comenzaban a preparar lo necesario para el almuerzo.

\- Ve a jugar Sora-chan. Juvia te llamara cuando este la comida – dijo la peliazul mientras sacaba varias verduras de su mochila de viaje. Sora asintió mientras comenzaba a correr feliz de un lado para otro – Natsu-san – llamo girándose buscando a su compañero - ¡Kya! – grito sorprendida de tenerlo a solo centímetros.

\- ¿Kya? – pregunto Natsu sonriendo de lado.

\- No me asustes – reclamo mientras inflaba sus cachetes en un puchero infantil. Natsu comenzó a reír, pues era el mismo gesto que hacia Sora cuando la regañaban por alguna travesura - ¿Qué hacía tan cerca de Juvia? –

\- Solo pensaba – susurro observando a la niña. Quien ahora vestía un vestido negro de tirantes que le llegaba a las rodillas y en su cuello la bufanda que le había dado Igneel – Me preguntaba si a ti también te quedaría bien mi bufanda - Juvia lo miro arqueando una ceja, mientras que él se rascaba el cachete avergonzado. Para ella era bien sabido que él no se quitaba esa bufanda por nada, e incluso se la dio a Sora a regañadientes. Pero ahora, ¿Quería que ella la use?

Su imaginación comenzó a volar. Un sonrojado Natsu colocaba su bufanda alrededor de su cuello "te queda perfecta" le susurraba al oído mientras la tomaba de la cintura "puedes usarla el resto de nuestra vida juntos". Comenzó a negar con la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos, se tapó la cara pues sentía como sus mejillas ardían.

En ese último mes y medio que llevaba viajando con el pelirosa, habían comenzado a ser recurrentes las fantasías donde él era el protagonista. Su personalidad amable y protectora, su cálida sonrisa, sus bromas infantiles y el sorpresivo lado paterno del Dragon Slayer hacían que su corazón lata con velocidad. Pero se negaba a aceptarlo, pues ella estaba enamorada de Gray. Gray.

\- Juvia ¿No vas a comer? – la repentina pregunta la saco de sus pensamientos. Natsu y Sora se encontraban sentados frente a ella, la pequeña sentada en el regazo del pelirosa. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había quedado pensando? Seguro que unos cuantos minutos, pues ambos Dragon Slayer ya se encontraban comiendo. Decidió dejar para luego aquellos pensamientos, lo mejor sería comer, antes que el pelirosa se comiera todo.

/

Se había pasado todo el tiempo, desde que llegaron, recorriendo la ciudad en busca de reabastecer los alimentos que habían usado en los últimos días y cierta información. Gracias a un amable vendedor había encontrado lo que buscaba. Levanto la vista hacia el reloj de la torre que se podía visualizar desde aquella plaza. Aún faltaban unos cuantos minutos para las 2 de la tarde, tenía tiempo antes de la hora acordada. Se recostó en el banco, tal vez dormir hasta que llegaran Juvia y Sora sería una buena idea.

Hacia dos semanas y poco más habían abandonado la ciudad de Sora. La pequeña había tardado en sanar sus heridas y poder soportar el viaje. La gente del hospital se había negado a atenderla, Natsu en un arranque de furia, como muestra de agradecimiento por la falta de amabilidad, destrozo medio edificio. Juvia lo había regañado por eso, pero él no había lastimado a nadie, solo necesitarían dinero para dejar aquel hospital como nuevo. Aun recordaba ese día con una sonrisa, pues su compañera le había vuelto a sorprender.

FlashBack

\- Natsu-san no debió destruir el hospital – Natsu rodo los ojos en respuesta, todo el mundo conocía su muy impulsivo y destructivo carácter, su compañera no tenía por qué regañarlo tanto. Desvió la mirada hacia la niña quien dormía en su regazo, tal vez si la ignoraba se aburriría y dejaría de regañarlo. Al cabo de unos minutos Juvia al notar que era ignorada dejo de hacerlo, el pelirosa sonrió victorioso - ¿Llevaremos a Sora-chan a Fairy Tail? –

\- No – respondió acariciando los cabellos de la pequeña, quien en sueño sonrió. Él también sonrió preguntándose si aquella alegría que sentía al verla, era lo que Juvia llamo "instinto paterno" – Hay algo que debo decirte – Juvia se sorprendió ante el tono serio de su compañero, raras veces se comportaba de esa forma. Natsu suspiro antes de contarle la verdad tras su viaje, le conto todo lo que había descubierto cuando estaba muriendo. El hecho de que él junto con los demás Dragon Slayer habían viajado en el tiempo desde hace 400 años, su muerte y resurrección como un Etherias, sobre Zeref Dragneel y su parentesco, el descubrimiento de su identidad por parte del concejo, la razón de porque la eligió a ella como compañera al notar aquella aura de tristeza; y la razón por la que acepto aquella misión – Yo no volveré a Fairy Tail en un tiempo, al menos hasta que Sora pueda controlar su poder – levanto la vista observando a su compañera, pues había estado un rato sin mirarla desde que había terminado de relatar su pequeña historia y ella aún no había dicho palabra alguna. Observo como parecía estar muy metida en sus pensamientos, carraspeo aclarándose la garganta para llamar su atención, lo cual logro – Entenderé si estas enojada y… - se quedó mudo no quería decir realmente la siguiente frase, algo en el fondo de su ser le advertía que debía callarse justo en ese punto.

\- No le mentiré Natsu-san, a Juvia le molesta que le mintiera – el pelirosa agacho la cabeza deprimido. Juvia sonrió divertida, se veía como un cachorro al cual acaban de regañar por hacer una travesura – Pero… - el chico alzo la cabeza al instante, definitivamente se comportaba como un cachorrito – Juvia agradece que le haya invitado – la chica estiro su mano y él le miro con duda - ¿Compañeros? – pregunto finalmente mientras sonreía, una sonrisa verdadera.

\- Compañeros – respondió estrechando su mano.

Fin Flashback

Sonrió de lado, nunca había interactuado con Juvia el tiempo suficiente para conocerla. Pero ahora que lo hacía noto muchas cosas. Ella podía ser muy tímida y reservada, pero no tenía miedo a expresarle sus sentimientos a sus seres queridos. Poseía una de las sonrisas más hermosas que haya visto, pero también las lágrimas más desgarradoras que ha presenciado. Ella era un mundo, un mundo el cual él quería…

\- Papa – su hilo de pensamientos fue cortado cuando sintió como alguien se tiraba sobre su pecho. No necesitaba abrir los ojos para saber que era su pequeña Sora la que se había lanzado hacia el - ¿Quién soy? – canturreo mientras le tapaba sus ojos con ambas manos.

Natsu aun recostado en aquel banco soltó una carcajada – Solo una niña me llama papa y esa es – tomo a la pequeña de la cintura y la elevo mientras daba un salto fuera del banco – mi Sora – comenzó a reír contagiado por la risa de la pequeña, comenzó a dar giros en el aire. No entendía aquel sentimiento que la niña despertaba en él, no la conocía, no sabía nada de ella. No comprendía aquel deseo irracional de querer verla sonreír, de protegerla, de mimarla hasta el infinito; no lo entendía y no le importaba.

-Veo que los niños se divierten – Natsu detuvo los giros para observar a su compañera algo sorprendido. Llevaba su largo y ondulado cabello suelto, algo raro pues desde que comenzaron su viaje siempre lo llevaba atado. Pero lo que más le sorprendía fue su cambio de vestimenta, llevaba un vestido blanco sin tirantes, la falda le llegaba unos centímetros por encima de las rodillas, pero era lo suficientemente largo para ocultar su marca de gremio. Por encima del vestido llevaba un chaleco azul sin mangas, todo esto completado con unas sandalias blancas - ¿Qué tal se ve Juvia? – pregunto dando una vuelta sobre su propio eje. La chica alzo una ceja ante el silencio de su compañero, ella sabía que el chico era un total desentendido en cuanto a las mujeres, pero no había pensado en la posibilidad de que el mantuviera el silencio. El pelirosa aun en silencio deposito a la pequeña en el suelo y se acercó hacia Juvia - ¿Natsu-san? – pregunto avergonzada cuando él la tomo de la cintura elevándola unos centímetros.

\- Te ves muy bien – dijo con una sonrisa, la aludida sonrió apenada. Natsu sonrió, pero esta vez con un travesura en mente.

\- Natsu-san bájame, la gente nos está viendo – el chico giro su vista alrededor y era verdad, la gente que pasaba por allí se les quedaba viendo, mientras comentaban lo tierno que se veían. El resoplo con aburrimiento, y él que pensaba hacerla girar igual que a Sora.

\- ¿Entonces… - la volvió a depositar en el suelo – a quien debo golpear? – ella ladeo la cabeza confundida mientras que a él le provoco gracia esa acción, siempre le divertía ver como ella hacia esa misma acción cuando no entendía algo – Pareciera que fueras a una cita – explico él conteniendo la risa que quería escapar de su garganta.

\- ¿Te golpearías a ti mismo Natsu-san? – pregunto algo divertida, esta vez fue su turno de soltar una risa ante la confusión de su compañero – Sora-chan – la pequeña se acercó a ella, Juvia se agacho a su lado sonriéndole mientras le acariciaba la cabeza – Dile – la mayor le incito levantando ambos pulgares.

\- Papa – la niña comenzó a jugar con sus manos mientras comenzaba a avergonzarse. El pelirosa seguía confuso, miro a su compañera en busca de respuestas pero la aludida solo le hiso señas de que guardara silencio - ¿Tendrías una cita con nosotras? – pregunto finalmente mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos, en un intento fallido de ocultar su sonrojado rostro.

\- No entiendo – respondió el pelirosa mientras inclinaba ligeramente su cabeza, sin saberlo había copiado el gesto de Juvia.

\- Yo – la pequeña trago saliva mientras agachaba la cabeza- Yo sé que ustedes no son mis papas – tomo una gran bocanada de aire – No recuerdo nada, no sé quién soy, tampoco de dónde vengo… yo – Sora comenzó a sollozar suavemente.

\- Sora-chan quiere pedirnos que seamos sus padres solo por hoy – Juvia abrazo a la pequeña por la espalda mientras depositaba un beso en sus cabellos – Ella entiende que nosotros somos solo amigos, pero a Sora-chan le gustaría que fingiéramos hoy –

Natsu miro a su compañera con sorpresa, esta le devolvió una sonrisa mientras consolaba a la pequeña. Él conocía lo que era ese sentimiento; no, no era solo él. Juvia también lo conocía, ninguno de los dos conocían a sus padres, sabían lo que era sentir que estaban solos en ese mundo. Conocían el miedo y el dolor de no tener una familia, pero ellos habían encontrado su familia en Fairy Tail. Aquel ruidoso y destructivo gremio les había dado no solo a ellos, sino a todos, una familia y un lugar al cual llamar hogar.

\- ¿Es lo que deseas Sora? – pregunto el pelirosa mientras se agachaba a su altura, la niña se limpió las lágrimas con sus manos, alzo la vista respondiendo con un asentimiento – En ese caso – Natsu tomo a la niña de la cintura, la elevo hasta depositarla detrás de su cabeza, sentándola en sus hombros – Sera un honor para mí tener una cita con ustedes – Natsu se puso en pie seguido de Juvia – Entonces ¿Dónde vamos primero? – pregunto mientras comenzaba a caminar sin dirección alguna.

Juvia soltó una risa, realmente el chico no tenía idea de esos temas, él solo era bueno destrozando cosas. Se detuvo por un segundo mientras una pregunta cruzaba su mente – Natsu-san – llamo logrando que su compañero frenara y la observara confuso – Juvia se preguntaba ¿Es su primera cita? - Natsu la miro por unos segundos antes de girar su vista hacia otro punto y rascarse el cachete intentando ocultar su vergüenza. Juvia se llevó la mano a la boca "Por Igneel, Natsu-san esta sonrojado" pensó mientras sonreía con ternura, no es que ella hubiera tenido muchas citas antes, pero le parecía tierno que el Dragon Slayer se sonrojara, después de todo no era inmune a los asuntos románticos - ¿Qué tal un helado? – pregunto tras decidir que debía tomar el liderazgo de aquella cita familiar.

\- AYER SIR – exclamo el Dragneel levantando su brazo.

\- Papa – la pequeña se acercó, aun mas, al oído del pelirosa susurrándole algo que Juvia no alcanzo a escuchar.

\- ¡QUE! – la peliazul dio un saltito ante el repentino grito del chico – Me va a golpear – aseguro el chico, Juvia ladeo la cabeza unos centímetros ¿De qué se estaba perdiendo? Lo escucho gruñir durante unos segundos antes de suspirar – Cierra los ojos – parpadeo un par de veces ante la petición de su compañero, pero finalmente cerro sus ojos. Podía sentir la respiración pesada del chico golpear en su frente, volvió a escuchar un suspiro de su parte. Se tensó abruptamente ante las traicioneras imágenes que su imaginación le hacía ver – Realmente te queda bien – Juvia abrió los ojos con curiosidad, fue entonces que noto los escasos centímetros que los separaban, pero su compañero no parecía notarlo o tal vez no le incomodaba; se sonrojo ante la sola idea de acortar la distancia entre ellos, pero el chico parecía estar más concentrado en otro detalle – Tal vez deba dejar que la uses más seguido – ante esas palabras volvió a la realidad, observo sus manos que aun sostenía el objeto que tenía en su cuello. Natsu le había colocado su bufanda en el cuello - ¿Sucede algo? –

\- Natsu-san, Juvia no puede… - el pelirosa le dio un suave golpecito en la cabeza.

\- No digas tonterías, te vez hermosa – Juvia se sonrojo aún más, Natsu le regalo una sonrisa mientras le extendía la mano - ¿Vamos? – Juvia dudo unos segundos antes de tomar su mano, pero al hacerlo noto que su mano era incluso más cálida de lo que había pensado. Sonrió mientras se dejaba guiar por el chico.

Observo a Sora en los hombros de su compañero, la niña se giró al verla y mientras le sonreía le susurro una palabra. Juvia negó, era ella quien tenía que agradecerle, después de todo aquel cálido tacto y ese par de brillantes sonrisas era más de lo que ello podía pedir.

/

Se llevó la mano a la cabeza mientras abría el grifo de agua, observo su mano cubierta en sangre y escupió otra bocanada de ese líquido. Observo en el espejo como las marcas en su brazo se habían incrementado. Apretó los puños mientras maldecía internamente. Salió del cuarto del baño solo para encontrarse a Juvia cruzada de brazos. Observo de reojo la cama donde Sora ya se hallaba dormida. Suspiro, ya no podía ocultarlo.

\- Natsu-san, ¿hasta cuándo piensa ocultárselo a Juvia? – volvió a apretar los puños, lo que menos quería era que ella se enterara - ¿Qué es lo que sucede? –

\- No lo sé – respondió mientras negaba, y era la verdad – Aun creo que la chica de la recepción nos mintió, vi un par de habitaciones vacías – comento mientras se recostaba en la cama. Pensó en buscar una camiseta pero ya no tenía sentido, tampoco el vendar su brazo para ocultar aquellas manchas oscuras. Juvia ya había notado todo.

\- Natsu-san ¿Estas bien? – apretó los dientes ante la pregunta, observo el techo en un intento de no observar el rostro de su compañera. Pero era inútil, con solo cerrar sus ojos podía imaginarse su cara de preocupación – Natsu-san mírame – pidió la peliazul sentándose al borde de la cama.

\- Juvia, estoy bien – aseguro mientras le brindaba una sonrisa, podía notar la mirada de la chica pasando de su brazo a la pequeña Sora. Suspiro mientras comenzaba a acariciar los cabellos de la niña; quien en sueños se acercó hacia él – Se lo que estas pensando, esto no es culpa de Sora – aun en aquella oscura habitación alcanzo a notar como Juvia se tensaba ligeramente y apretaba las sabanas.

\- Tienes que dejar de absorber su magia – Natsu negó con la cabeza mientras se giró a mirarla, se arrepintió al momento. El gesto mezclado de tristeza y preocupación de su compañera hizo que se le oprimiera el pecho – Es peligroso que lo sigas haciendo –

\- También es peligroso que no lo haga, Sora no puede controlar su magia – Juvia desvió la mirada, él podía entenderla un poco. Cada vez que se comía toda la magia de Sora era lo mismo que le sucedía cuando comía otro elemento. No, era peor. Su propia magia aceptaba la magia de Sora, pero su cuerpo la rechazaba. Tenía una leve idea de la razón, aunque no estaba seguro. Él ya había consumido las llamas de Atlas Flame y estaba seguro que Sora tenia las mismas llamas. De ser así ¿Qué había cambiado entonces? La semilla de E.N.D.

\- ¿Por qué? – parpadeo confuso ante el susurro de su compañera - ¿Por qué Natsu-san siempre es así? – el pelirosa estuvo a punto de preguntar a que se refería, pero cuando ella lo miro a los ojos trago saliva. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas - ¿Por qué siempre se pone en peligro por los demás? – Natsu sonrió mientras depositaba su mano en el cachete de la chica, suavemente quito la lagrima que rodaba por su mejilla.

\- ¿Por qué no hacerlo? – podía notar la confusión en la mirada de Juvia, acaricio su pómulo con el pulgar. Juvia cerro los ojos disfrutando de la cálida caricia que le brindaba el chico, podía sentir como el miedo que sentía hace unos momentos comenzaba a desaparecer – Siempre protegeré lo que es preciado para mi ¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió en la Torre del Paraíso? – Juvia asintió lentamente – Aquella vez Erza se iba a sacrificar para salvarnos, fue la segunda vez que me sentí impotente por no poder hacer nada. Fue Jellal quien salvo a Erza, yo no pude hacer nada… Solo pude gritarle a Erza que no debía morir por sus amigos, que debía vivir por ellos… Aquel día me prometí a mí mismo que sería lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos a todos… para que nadie tuviera que sacrificarse, pero falle… perdí a dos padres – trago el nudo en su garganta con fuerza. Juvia no necesitaba preguntar, ella y todo el mundo sabría que se refería a Igneel y Makarov – El Maestro nos dio la oportunidad de vivir, ya no me importa la razón por la que tome la misión, en este momento es Sora quien necesita una oportunidad de vivir… Quiero darle esa oportunidad, por eso viviré –

\- Natsu-san – Juvia tomo el rostro del pelirosa entre sus manos, obligando a que la mirara – Juvia no quiere perderte –

\- No lo harás – sonrió intentando transmitirle confianza, Juvia por su parte podía notar la fuerza y el peso de esas palabras, podía ver en sus ojos la seguridad, la calidez de aquella sonrisa. Ella también sonrió escondiendo su rostro en el hueco del hombro de Natsu – Viviré por ti y por ella –

\- Deje que Juvia se quede así – pidió mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda, Natsu se limitó a asentir y disfrutar de la fragancia de la chica.

Tenía muchas dudas acerca de lo que le sucedía a su cuerpo. Podía notar el cambio desde que había fusionado ambas semillas. Su magia se había vuelto inestable y, de cierta manera, más agresiva. Rodeo la cintura de Juvia con sus brazos, atrayéndola hacia él. ¿Tenía que ver aquella situación con E.N.D? De ser así ¿Por qué su cuerpo rechazaba las llamas infernales de Atlas Flame? Tenía muchas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas. Inspiro con fuerza inundando sus fosas nasales con ese delicado aroma que la caracterizaba.

\- ¿Juvia? – pregunto al notar que su respiración era lenta, observo por el rabillo del ojo que se había quedado dormida. Lentamente se recostó en la cama con ella aun apoyada en su hombro, cuando finalmente logro recostarse, Juvia aun en sueños se acomodó mejor en su pecho. Con su brazo libre acerco más a Sora, quien parecía agradecer ese gesto pues se pegó instantáneamente a él. Dirigió su vista al techo sonriendo – Igneel creo que encontré lo que buscaba –

* * *

miguelpuentedejesus: Me alegro que te haya gustado y espero que este también lo haga.

Jimsop098: Si pero creo que me pase un poco con eso de que se parezca a ellos, pero debo admitir que fue irresistible hacerlo.

Braian Alan Dragneel: Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero lo siga haciendo hasta el final.

Apache: No te preocupes, siempre que tengo un rato libre intento continuarlo, aunque sea un par de renglones.

CapushaRoja: Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero poder seguir haciendo un buen trabajo.

Reydrax belmot: Gracias por el review y entiendo el sentimiento, es frustrante que los pongan en un harem, cuando esta pareja es tan explotable por si sola. No es mucho, pero este es mas largo espero que lo disfrutes.

Guesst: Me alegra que mi historia te gustara al volver a Fanfiction, yo estoy amando escribir esta historia al notar tanto apoyo, tu espera termino, capitulo nuevo.

Guest: Es una alegría renovar un poco tu esperanza en Fanfiction, quiero llevarla de una forma lenta la interaccion y espero no haber dado un paso muy largo con este capitulo. NaVia forever


	5. Chapter 5

Primero que nada y ya se que muchos diran no hay excusas que valgan y probablemente no las haya. Pero bueno tuve que hacer un par de mudanzas una de ellas a un pueblo abandonado de la mano de la tecnologia y en la segunda,no es mi culpa los flojos del servicio de internet nunca se dignaban a hacer acto de presencia.  
El lado positivo es que he podido escribir mucho en todo este tiempo, varios fics que probablemente nunca publique pero de los cuales puedo sacar ideas para esta historia.

Probablemente haya perdido al 99% de mis lectores, pero bueno la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde. Si aun seguis vivos, contestare sus mensajitos.

Maclowd: Espero que las ansias duraran un año xD, es broma no saques un arma, prometo la proxima no sera tanto.

Krystyam091 Lo se, te entiendo a mi tambien me encantan las parejas raras y poco explotadas de su potencial, realmente nunca he shippeado una pareja canon

241L0RM3RCUR1: creeme nunca usaria una explicacion tan basica, cliche y tan sobre explotada como una hija que viene del futuro. Por cierto la puerta se llama Eclipse. Tendras que esperar para saber mas de Sora-chan pero creeme que es mas rebuscado de lo que crees.

MinMeroko OH MY GOD... que la escritora de mi fic michi favorito diga que mi pequeña historia le parece linda, es todo un honor. Ame tu fic entre el amor y el odio, cada capitulo sin falta... posdata: sino se noto, soy tu fan.

Sofocles Pues si aun sigues activa en fanfiction y leyendo historias de Fairy Tail, pues tal vez y puedas leer el regreso de los tres al gremio, aunque para eso aun falta bastante

Sin mas que decir, dentro capitulo.

/

Bufo fastidiado mientras seguía a Juvia por el departamento o casa, ya ni sabía lo que era. Solo sabía que era la cuarta vivienda que visitaban ese día y la numero treinta y uno en la semana. Juraba que si Juvia decidía que esta no era buena, esa vivienda se convertiría en cenizas y probablemente media ciudad compartiría su destino.

Se sentó en el sillón de la sala para poder calmarse, sentía que su magia estaba a punto de descontrolarse y terminaría por quemar el lugar. Observo a Juvia recorrer las diferentes habitaciones una y otra vez ¿Por qué simplemente no eligió una? Se lo había preguntado, pero ella se negaba a elegir cualquier vivienda. Había dicho que debía ser la vivienda perfecta.

Sonrió pensando que su compañera se esforzaba por encontrar una vivienda perfecta para ellos tres, mientras que él no hacia más que quejarse. Noto que Juvia salió por tercera vez al jardín exterior, sabía que a la chica le gustaba la casa; pues era la tercera vez que la recorría entera, en las anteriores solo las recorrió una vez. Salió al patio para terminar de convencerla.

\- ¿Qué te parece esta? – pregunto al llegar junto a Juvia.

\- A Juvia le gusta – respondió la chica mientras se giraba a verlo – Aunque creo que es algo costosa –

\- Tonterías, es más barata que tu departamento en Fairy Hills y más grande – la chica asintió pues, tenía razón. Natsu observo por el rabillo del ojo a Sora quien se acercaba corriendo, se agacho poder recibirla en sus brazos - ¿Te gusto? –

\- Si – respondió separándose unos centímetros – Es grande y bonita, a Sora le gusta –

\- Sora, no imites a Juvia – Natsu desordeno los cabellos de la pequeña, ante las quejas de esta. Observo de reojo que Juvia hacia un puchero, mejor comenzaba a correr antes de ganarse un regaño – Entonces nos la quedamos, iré a hablar con la casera –

\- Juvia guardara sus cosas, ven Sora-chan – Natsu asintió mientras se dirigía a la salida.

El departamento no era excesivamente grande, pero tenía todo lo necesario. Cocina, comedor, un pequeño living, dos baños y dos habitaciones. Se detuvo un momento, ellos eran tres y solo había dos habitaciones ¿Por qué Juvia había elegido ese departamento? Habían visto departamentos con tres habitaciones. Le restó importancia pues él podría ocupar el sofá sin problemas.

La casera era una joven muy amable, incluso les había dejado el departamento a mitad de precio. Solo porque el día anterior había golpeado a unos bandidos que habían querido robar la tienda de su padre, tendría que presumírselo a Erza. De vez en cuando se preguntaba cómo le estaría yendo a su equipo en aquella misión, esperaba que estuvieran bien. Al principio se había deprimido por no poder ir con ellos, después de todo era una misión de rango SS, seguro que habría buenos oponentes.

Pero si se lo preguntaban ahora, ir a aquella misión habría sido de sus errores más grandes. Agradecía enormemente el haber estado inconsciente. Conocer a Sora había sido de sus alegrías más grandes, la pequeña con sus sonrisas y sus travesuras siempre le alegraban el día; y aunque su misión era entrenarla, era Juvia quien se estaba encargando de eso. La teoría de la magia se le daba fatal y prefería que Sora no tuviera el mismo entrenamiento que tuvo, era algo salvaje y extremista para una niña.

En cambio Juvia podía explicarle mejor como encontrar y manifestar su magia. Pero a pesar de todos los esfuerzos de la mayor, Sora aún no había podido manifestar su magia de manera consciente, pero sabía que Juvia no se daría por vencida y seguiría intentando ayudar a la pequeña. Sonrió mientras recordaba las largas explicaciones sobre la magia, su rostro de anhelo y esperanza, y finalmente su rostro de decepción. Le encantaba ver todas y cada una de las facetas de Juvia.

Era oficial, tenía otro problema que resolver.

/

Se recostó en el amplio sofá de la sala mientras arrojaba lejos su chaqueta. Descanso su cabeza sobre sus brazos mirando hacia el techo. Observo de reojo la suave lluvia que golpeaba contra la ventana.

La primera semana de convivencia había pasado volando y tal como había supuesto fue él quien termino ocupando el sofá. Pero fue por decisión propia, al parecer Juvia tenía pensado compartir habitación con Sora, pero había logrado convencerla de que él podía ocupar el sofá para descansar.

Había descubierto muchas cosas en solo esa semana. Tanto de su compañera Juvia, como de su adorada Sora. La pequeña niña no solo tenía en común su magia con él, al parecer el hábito de entrar sin llamar a la puerta era un rasgo distintivo en los Dragon Slayer, porque según recordaba Gajeel Laxus y Wendy tampoco solían hacerlo. Sora era incluso más desordenada que él, lo cual era mucho. Y aunque esperaba equivocarse, presentía que su explosiva personalidad causaría más destrozos que la suya propia. Y finalmente había descubierto que era extremadamente sigilosa, todas las noches la pequeña se colaba en el sofá y terminaba durmiendo en su pecho, él solo se enteraba al despertar.

Sabía la razón por la cual Sora se colaba a dormir con él. Era el instinto protector de los Dragones. Los Dragon Slayer construían y formaban toda su vida en base a sus instintos. Su vida era el ejemplo mismo, su personalidad impulsiva, alocada, explosiva e hiperactiva se debía en gran medida a sus instintos como Dragón de fuego. Pero sin lugar a dudas el instinto de protección de los Dragones era el más poderoso.

Cuando era pequeño, Igneel le había explicado que los Dragones eran seres extremadamente protectores, los cuales apreciaban más que cualquier otro ser lo que poseían. Un regalo, un sentimiento, una posesión, un lazo, un lugar o una persona. Sin importar lo que fuera, si era importante para ellos, lo protegerían hasta con su último aliento. Era este mismo instinto el que siempre lo llevaba a levantarse en sus batallas, lo que lo hacía ir mas allá de sus límites corporales y mágicos, forzar su cuerpo a luchar aunque supusiera destrozarlo en el camino. Su instinto de proteger a sus seres queridos, sus amigos, su gremio, su familia. Proteger Fairy Tail.

En cambio de su compañera Juvia aprendió que no era tan sumamente tímida como él creía o tal vez si, aun no estaba muy seguro de eso. Pues aunque ella se avergonzaba e incluso se sonrojaba por cosas como cruzarse en el pasillo, verlo sin camiseta o rozar sus manos cuando le ayudaba a cocinar.

\- Aunque ella da más miedo que Erza – susurro recordando que hace tres días cuando en un descuido terminaron rompiendo una ventana cuando jugaba con Sora. Aun le daba escalofríos de solo recordar su aura asesina. Hubiera preferido enfrentar nuevamente a Acnologia que a una Juvia enojada.

Y aunque ella podía ser muy tímida cuando se trataba de sus interacciones también sabía de sobra lo sería que podía ser. Cuando les regañaba por jugar demasiado, por desordenar el departamento, por hablar con la boca llena o cuando no querían hacer sus deberes. Pero sin lugar a dudas la faceta que más le gustaba era cuando ella se sonrojaba mientras inflaba sus cachetes, se veía simplemente adorable y aunque Sora también hacia esa misma expresión, despertaban en él sentimientos parecidos y a la vez muy distintos.

\- Es tan confuso – susurro mientras se agarraba el cabello. Cuanto daría para que Lucy o Mirajane estuvieran con él en ese momento, ellas podrían explicarle lo que sucedía con él; realmente no entendía esos sentimientos y mientras más vueltas le daba al asunto, solo empeoraba su confusión – Este olor – Natsu se levantó del sillón mientras sentía un leve olor a sal y sabía exactamente de donde provenía, así que dirigiéndose escaleras arriba se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación de su compañera – ¿Juvia? – llamo dudando si debía entrar o esperar a que ella le abriera, sabía que estaba despierta, podía oírla al otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¿Natsu-san? – el pelirosa se quedó petrificado al notar que sus sospechas eran ciertas, Juvia había estado llorando, el rastro de lágrimas y sus ojos aun enrojecidos la delataban - ¿Necesita algo? –

\- ¿Por qué estas llorando? – la maga retrocedió un paso ante la sorpresa, él lo tenía claro, nunca fue una persona paciente y bendecida con tacto para ese tipo de situaciones – Sabes que estoy aquí, puedes hablar conmigo, no importa si te parece tonto o aburrido, si es algo que te afecta puedes contármelo. Así que por favor, no te encierres en tu dolor – ella agacho la cabeza mientras nuevas lagrimas comenzaban a salir. Natsu estuvo a punto de disculparse cuando ella lo tomo de la bufanda y en un parpadeo lo había hecho entrar en la habitación, inmediatamente lo abrazo mientras lo acorralaba contra la puerta ya cerrada.

\- Natsu-san es tan amable – la voz se le quebraba un poco al intentar detener el llanto. Natsu simplemente devolvió el abrazo con uno de sus brazos mientras acariciaba su cabello con su mano libre – Y tan cálido – Natsu se sonrojo ante el susurro de su compañera, probablemente ella pensara que no la había oído, pero ¡Por dios, era un Dragon Slayer¡ su oído podía captar hasta la caída de un alfiler.

Pasaron varios minutos en esa misma posición. Abrazándose, consolándose, confortándose y en ningún momento Natsu había dejado de acariciar su cabello. Juvia se separó levemente para observarlo - ¿Te sientes me… - tuvo que morderse la lengua al notar la cercanía de sus rostros, podía sentir el aliento de Juvia chocar contra sus labios. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y sabía que el de ella lo hacía de la misma manera, podía escucharlo claramente gracias a sus sentidos. ¿Esto era lo que Lucy describiría como amor? No lo sabía, pero había algo de lo que estaba seguro, quería acortar la distancia entre sus labios.

\- Natsu-san –

\- _Por el amor de Mavis, no susurres mi nombre_ – pensó el joven mientras observaba detenidamente sus labios abiertos solo unos milímetros, susurrando su nombre. Era como si le pidiera silenciosamente que los poseyera. Natsu escondió su rostro en el hombro de su compañera mientras aspiraba profundamente su aroma – _Autocontrol Natsu autocontrol_ – se repitió internamente varias veces para no cometer una tontería que podría arruinar su amistad con la chica.

\- Natsu-san – llamo nuevamente la joven mientras comenzaba a acariciar la espalda del pelirosa – Gracias – susurro en su oído provocándole un escalofrió – Pero creo que se equivoca, Juvia no lloraba de tristeza, Juvia se siente muy feliz – eso desconcertó al pelirosa quien se separó para observarla, incluso en la oscuridad de la habitación podía apreciarla a la perfección. Sus ojos aun brillosos, el tenue sonrojo y la pequeña sonrisa; nuevamente le asaltaron las ganas de rosar sus labios, y ante ese pensamiento se mordió la lengua disimuladamente – Juvia siempre estuvo sola, nadie quería estar con Juvia porque atraía la lluvia – Natsu sintió como ella se aferraba a su espalda con fuerza – Fue Gray-sama quien se preocupó por Juvia, incluso cuando era su enemiga él me salvo, Juvia pudo sonreír y ver el sol – Natsu apretó los dientes, tiempo atrás no le tomaba importancia al comportamiento de Juvia con su amigo y rival, pero ahora escuchar su nombre de los labios de ella… algo terminaría destrozado.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió entre ustedes mientras estaba en coma? – realmente no estaba seguro de querer saberlo, pero si era algo malo, era mejor que al pelinegro le gustara el puré porque sería lo único que podría comer por el resto de su vida.

\- Desde que Juvia se unió al gremio intento ganar el corazón de Gray-sama – Natsu contuvo la risa ante los recuerdos de los fallidos pero cómicos intentos de su compañera, aun se reía en secreto de Erza y su rival eterno, el temible y malvado pilar del gremio – Cuando Juvia se enteró de la misión a la que iría Gray-sama, Juvia decidió que sería su último intento –

\- Si él fue cruel contigo tendrá que conseguir una nueva dentadura – susurro entre dientes, pero noto que lo había dicho lo suficientemente alto cuando Juvia soltó una suave risa.

\- No, aunque Gray-sama rechazo a Juvia, fue muy amable – Juvia observo que Natsu suspiro aliviado pero aun podía ver un pequeño gesto de molestia, sonrió mientras tomaba su cara con ambas manos – Juvia agradece que Gray-sama le haya rechazado –

\- ¿Eh? – Natsu volvió a morderse la lengua ante la acción de su compañera - _¡Contrólate Natsu Dragneel¡_ -

\- Si Gray-sama no hubiera rechazado a Juvia, no podría haber conocido a Sora-chan y tampoco habría visto todos esos lados lindos de Natsu-san – el pelirosa se sonrojo en exceso, sentía como toda su cara ardía y a ojos de Juvia se veía realmente tierno – Su lado ruidoso, impulsivo y destructor Juvia ya los conocía – esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría al pobre chico – Pero lo que más le gusta a Juvia es lo amable, cálido y protector que es Natsu-san – la chica nuevamente se apoyó en su pecho mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

\- ¿Juvia? –

\- Juvia realmente agradece haber sido rechazada – Natsu sonrió mientras apoyaba su mentón sobre la cabeza de su compañera – Juvia es muy feliz, deseo que Natsu-san y Sora-chan se queden siempre con Juvia –

\- Siempre estaré a tu lado, te lo prometo – susurro Natsu estrechándola aún más entre sus brazos.

/

Natsu se despertó abruptamente mientras respiraba agitado, observo como sus manos temblaban de manera frenética. Un pequeño movimiento a su lado llamo su atención.

\- Yo también soy realmente feliz contigo y con Sora – susurro el pelirosa mientras observaba como Juvia dormía plácidamente a su lado mientras le abrazaba. Después que ella se desahogara termino rindiéndose al cansancio y antes que él pudiera retirarse ella lo había tomado de la mano y arrastrado hasta su cama. Aun le sorprendía ese acto y cuando intento preguntar el motivo, solo había sido obligado a callar – Sigue descansando, tengo que ir a ver a un viejo conocido – susurro mientras se liberaba del agarre.

Natsu salió de la habitación silenciosamente rogando no despertarla y se adentró a la habitación de su pequeña niña. Sonrió al notar que dormía profundamente con una sonrisa, sus cabellos desparramados por toda la almohada, se sentó suavemente a su lado.

\- No tienes idea de lo feliz que nos has hecho – comenzó a acariciar su mejilla – Cometí muchos errores y perdí a personas importantes para mí. Cuando supe que era un Demonio comencé a pensar que no merecía nada de lo que tenía, pero es gracias a ti que borre todos esos pensamientos. Ahora solo deseo protegerte a ti y a Juvia porque son mi adorada familia – Natsu se levantó para observar cómo incluso entre sueños la pequeña movía las manos buscando su contacto – Descansa hija – susurro depositando un beso en su frente y dejando su bufanda a un lado de la cama, sabía que ella cuidaría de su bufanda y era su gesto de decirle de manera silenciosa que siempre estaría a su lado.

Natsu sonrió una última vez antes de salir de la habitación, pero una vez fuera su rostro se torció totalmente, de reojo observo su hombro y brazo notando como las marcas negras comenzaban a reaparecer. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para que su pulso no temblara al dejar una nota diciendo que volvería en la noche. Al salir del departamento noto que ya estaba amaneciendo.

\- Maldición – dijo entre dientes mientras se tapaba la boca con su mano, al quitarla noto que estaba cubierta de sangre. Se contuvo para no golpear la pared, no quería que Juvia lo asesinara por destruir su hogar. Olfateo un par de veces antes de fruncir el ceño – No está muy lejos –

/

Natsu comenzó a correr a la máxima velocidad que sus adoloridas piernas le permitían. Siempre que aquellas marcas se presentaban en su cuerpo era lo mismo. Primero aparecían de manera visible en su brazo, hombro y parte de su cuello y espalda. Luego vomitaba unas bocanadas de sangre, sus músculos se entumían y sus sentidos se atontaban. Lo peor es que cada vez sucedía más seguido, lo único bueno era que Juvia parecía no haberlo notado.

Tardo casi media hora en salir de la ciudad y atravesar el campo de cultivo hasta llegar a la presencia que había notado al despertar. Ahora que lo observaba, sentado a la sombra de un árbol con esa calma que lo caracterizaba, agradeció que no hubiera sido una mala jugada de sus sentidos aturdidos. Pero en el fondo deseaba que solo estuviera enloqueciendo por culpa de esas extrañas marcas.

\- Yo, tiempo sin verte – saludo mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

\- No te ves muy bien hermanito –


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno primero que nada queria agradecerles el seguir aqui a pesar de que estuve casi un año ausente. Si es verdad que se nota mucho la ausencia, por ejemplo el cap 4 tiene mas de 700 lecturas y el cap 5 apenas supera las 120, pero eso no importa. Porque aun asi se sigue notando el apoyo a esta historia.**

 **Debo admitir que este capitulo lo escribi totalmente de seguido al anterior y lo tuve listo un par de horas despues. Pero no me convencia en lo absoluto, sentia al leerlo que era aburrido, falto de sentimiento y una vil burla al lector. Asi que borre y reescribi, y borre y reescribi, al menos unas seis veces. Debo decir que este capitulo es totalmente diferente al que tenia planeado. Pensaba revelar algunos de los secretos que estan esperando, pero esperare uno o dos capitulos mas.**

 **Ahora contestanto sus reviews.**

 **Alex-Yuka: de nada, es bueno regresar. Creeme que nunca dejo de escribir, de hecho tengo tantos fics sin publicar que te sorprenderias. Pero de momento intentare terminar esta historia.**

 **gaby1919: nunca te resignes, yo siempre aparezco cuando menos te lo esperas. Lamento decir que la intriga permanecera un poco mas, pero prometo que valdra la pena. Y gracias por seguir la historia.**

 **maclowd: ¿y si te dijera que tardare otro año? es broma es broma baja la escopeta... ufff -suspira aliviado- intentare tardar lo menos posible, aunque conociendo a mi cerebro traidor que me obliga a escribir y borrar hasta sentirse satisfecho, no prometo nada.**  
 **Asi que pareja culposa ¿Cuales mas? Si dices Natsu x Mirajane, podriamos ir a tomar un cafe y tu sabes... ¡Es broma, baja la escopeta¡ ya ni las bromas aguantan... Por cierto lamento decepcionarte, pero no todo puede ser viento en popa, tiene que haber salseo ajaj**

 **jimpson098: Yeah volvi y para quedarme**

 **MasasinMaze: gracias es bueno saber que hay muchos viejos y fieles lectores. y si, todos sabemos que Natsu es ese tipo de papa dragon que sacaria la escopeta y luego haria preguntas, al menos asi lo imagino yo.**

 **Ante9029: Creeme cuando digo que aun falta lo mejor por venir.**

* * *

Apenas despertó comenzó a mover su mano sin abrir los ojos, tanteo a ambos lados de la cama en busca del cálido cuerpo de Natsu, pero al no hallarlo abrió sus ojos soltando un suspiro. Esa enorme cama matrimonial se sentía fría y solitaria sin la compañía del Dragon Slayer, pero aun así sonrió al recordar la noche que había pasado. No recordaba haber dormido tan bien en años y no era tonta, sabía perfectamente que se debía a la presencia del pelirosa. No se había despegado de los brazos de Natsu en ningún momento, desde que llego él nunca la soltó; ni cuando dormían, incluso entre sueños podía sentir los brazos de Natsu rodeando su estómago y su pecho pegado a su propia espalda, sentir su aliento en la nuca. Realmente era feliz a su lado.

Mientras se dirigía al baño para lavarse los dientes, cepillarse el cabello, darse una ducha mañanera, básicamente comenzar su día. Una pregunta cruzo por su cabeza.

 _¿Juvia ama a Natsu-san?_

Se quedó petrificada durante unos segundos ante esa pregunta que formulo su traicionera mente. ¿Juvia ama a Natsu-san? Se repitió la pregunta nuevamente. Natsu era sin duda un compañero de gremio muy preciado, aquel que siempre los protegía a todos hasta con la última gota de energía, la persona que probablemente era el pilar principal del gremio y la mayor esperanza de este. Sin Natsu el gremio sería muy diferente, ella lo sabía y probablemente todo el gremio igual.

Natsu podría ser muy ruidoso, excesivamente impulsivo y extremadamente destructor, pero no por ello eran cosas malas; les traía problemas sin duda ¿Pero acaso no era él quien siempre los sacaba de las situaciones más difíciles? Porque así era Natsu, la persona con el corazón y el espíritu más grande que ella o cualquiera pudiera conocer.

 _¿Pero qué es lo que siento por Natsu-san?_

Ella no tenía duda alguna de que él era sumamente importante en su vida. Natsu era un buen compañero de gremio y misiones, era un gran amigo con el que podías contar siempre ¿Pero había algo más? Por supuesto, no podía haber equivocación. Cada que lo veía, que le sonreía, cuando le hablaba, bromeaba con ella, su corazón comenzaba a latir tan fuerte que podría salirse de su pecho.

Cuando lo cruzaba en la mañanas, despeinado y somnoliento, era simplemente muy lindo. Juvia se avergonzó de sus propios pensamientos, pero como no pensar en él, era imposible. Juvia no era tonta y sabía perfectamente que era el amor, porque ella al igual que Lucy y Mirajane era una aficionada a leer historias románticas. Por eso estaba segura que cuando estaba con Natsu y su corazón comenzaba a latir velozmente era por eso. Ella quería que le sonriera, que le hablara, que la abrazara, que siguiera a su lado.

La noche pasada tuvo que hacer uso de todo su uso de razón para no asaltar los labios de Natsu, las ganas de besarlo estuvieron desde el momento en que golpeo su puerta, encontrándolo sin camisa y con una mirada de preocupación. Aun no sabía cómo había logrado controlarse, porque lo único que quería en ese momento era comérselo. Y si, lo admitía, quería que Natsu la abrazara, la besara, la estrujara y más.

 _¡Por el amor de Igneel, Juvia quiere que Natsu-san le haga el amor¡_

Allí se encontraba la respuesta a su propia pregunta ¿Era amor lo que sentía por Natsu? Si, lo era. Amaba todo del Dragon Slayer, sus sonrisas, sus travesuras, sus abrazos, cuando le tomaba de la mano, cuando le susurraba al oído. Su rostro serio, su rostro enojado, sonriendo, durmiendo, avergonzado, nervioso o sonrojado. No importaba, simplemente le encantaba y enamoraba todas y cada una de sus facetas, de sus palabras, de sus acciones y principalmente sus muestras de afecto.

 _¿Entonces porque Juvia no demuestra su amor por Natsu-san, como lo hacía con Gray-sama?_

\- Porque Natsu-san no es Gray-sama – se respondió a si misma mientras soltaba un suspiro.

Y esa era su simple pero contundente e irrefutable respuesta. No había otra razón, no es como que sintiera vergüenza de sus sentimientos o que se arrepintiera de ellos. Eso jamás. Simplemente Natsu y Gray eran extremadamente diferentes, eran opuestos, las dos caras de una moneda. Gray era hielo y Natsu era fuego. El amor que sintió hacia Gray era muy diferente al que sentía por Natsu, pero ambos reales.

Juvia había convivido con el mago de Hielo durante seis meses, desde que el gremio se disolvió hasta que él la abandono para infiltrarse en Avatar. Seis meses fue tiempo suficiente para que ella conociera casi a la perfección a Gray. Juvia aprendió que él no era muy hablador, disfrutaba mucho del silencio. Sabía que no le gustaba dar o recibir muestras de afecto, no le gustaba demostrar preocupación aunque la sintiera. Definitivamente era lo opuesto a Natsu, quien le gustaba conversar, era imposible estar mucho rato en silencio a su lado, se aburría con facilidad. Además que con el Dragon Slayer las muestras de afecto nunca faltaban.

Natsu es fuego, puro y ardiente. Era un sol que daba calidez y luz a todo quien alcanzara. Su personalidad y compañía podrían confortar y alegrar hasta el ser más triste y oscuro de la faz de la tierra. Natsu era un mago de fuego que podía quemar a cualquiera con su sola sonrisa y Juvia estaba dispuesta a arder con él.

 _¿Juvia ama a Natsu-san?_

Y la pregunta se repetía en su mente, por quinta vez.

 _Si, Juvia ama a Natsu-san._

Y la respuesta era la misma. Un rotundo e indudable sí.

 _¿Era amor lo que Juvia sintió por Gray-sama?_

Esa era otra pregunta que se había formulado las últimas semanas.

 _Si, fue amor, Juvia estuvo enamorada de Gray-sama._

Pero eso ya no era así.

Si bien aún se sentía agradecida con Gray por ayudarle a conocer la luz del sol y mostrarle que no estaba sola, que en el mundo había gente capaz de aceptarla. Y esas personas se encontraban en Fairy Tail, su familia. Pero aún más en Natsu y Sora, dos personas que se encargaron de llenar hasta el último rincón de su corazón con sonrisas, con cariño y con amor.

\- Juvia no se rendirá con Natsu-san, Juvia ama a Natsu-san y también ama a Sora-chan – susurro mientras se llevaba su mano derecha a la altura del corazón y sentía como este golpeaba alocadamente – Juvia se encargara de hacerlos felices –

\- ¿Ka-san? – Juvia detuvo sus pasos de manera abrupta al escuchar la voz de su pequeño solecito. Se giró para verla parada en la puerta de su habitación, su cabello enredado y muy despeinado, se tapaba la boca con una mano mientras bostezaba y con la otra se tallaba el ojo para intentar despertar completamente - ¿Con quién hablabas? –

\- Juvia solo pensaba en voz alta – respondió mientras se agachaba a la altura de la niña – Buenos días cariño – susurro depositando un beso en el cachete de la pequeña.

\- Buenos días Ka-san – respondió devolviendo el gesto. Juvia sonrió con ternura, no solo por la que le provocaba la niña, sino también porque noto que Sora llevaba la bufanda de Igneel. Siempre que el Dragon Slayer salía temprano en la mañana le dejaba su bufanda a la niña, esos gestos paternales siempre le causaban ternura - ¿En qué pensabas? – pregunto Sora ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. Juvia hizo un puchero, quería comérsela a besos justamente ahora ¿Cómo podía existir una criatura tan tierna?

\- _Por Igneel, Sora-chan debe haber destruido al menos diez leyes universales con su ternura_ – pensó Juvia mientras seguía observando a la niña, quien ante el silencio de la mayor pestañeo un par de veces con confusión - _¿Juvia dijo diez? Juvia quiso decir mil_ –

\- ¿Ka-san? Actúas raro – susurro la pequeña comenzando a sentirse incomoda ante la mirada penetrante de Juvia.

\- Natsu-san siempre le dice eso a Juvia – susurro mientras agachaba la cabeza derrotada, Sora sintió una gota de sudor caía por su nuca. Su papa siempre decía que era algo dramática y tenía mucha razón.

\- Pero Tou-san dice que tu rareza es muy linda – Juvia alzo el rostro instantáneamente mientras un sonrojo se posaba en sus mejillas – Ups. Eso era secreto ¡Olvida eso Ka-san¡ - la mayor soltó una suave risa ante el descuido de la pequeña.

\- Ahora será nuestro secreto – comento mientras le guiñaba un ojo, Sora asintió con una sonrisa en respuesta – Ahora ven, vamos a peinarte el cabello –

\- ¡Quiero dos coletas como las que me hace Tou-san¡ – Sora tomo la mano de Juvia mientras se dirigían al baño. La maga de agua no pudo evitar consentir su pedido, su alegre personalidad era tan contagiosa como la de Natsu. Juvia ayudo a subir a la pequeña en la silla que tenían en el baño solo para ella, para que de esa forma pudiera llegar al fregadero y verse en el espejo.

\- Esta bien. Dos coletas al estilo Natsu-san – Juvia observo por el espejo la gran sonrisa que tenía la niña. No pudo evitar pensar que se parecía demasiado a la del Dragon Slayer – Sora-chan quieres saber en qué pensaba Juvia – la pequeña solo le dio un pequeño asentimiento – Juvia pensaba en lo mucho que ama a Sora-chan y a Natsu-san – Juvia le dio un pequeño beso en sus cabellos, pero observo curiosa el reflejo pensativo de Sora.

\- Ka-san – llamo girándose a verla a los ojos - ¿Amas a Tou-san como compañero? – la maga de agua casi podía tocar la curiosidad que reflejaban los ojos de la niña. Con una sonrisa negó - ¿Entonces? – pregunto ladeando la cabeza levemente.

\- Juvia ama a Natsu-san como hombre. El corazón de Juvia late con fuerza cuando estoy con Natsu-san – aclaro mientras tomaba la mano de la pequeña y la colocaba en su pecho - ¿Lo sientes? –

\- Si – los ojos de Sora comenzaron a brillar con intensidad ante la alegría que sentía – Entonces Tou-san y Ka-san se aman. Eso quiere decir que se casaran – la niña comenzó a dar saltos mientras correteaba alrededor de Juvia – Y me darán hermanit… - la mayor miro con curiosidad cuando se detuvo abruptamente. Sora agacho la cabeza mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos.

\- ¿Qué sucede cariño? – Juvia se arrodillo a su lado mientras le levantaba el rostro y al notar que comenzaba a llorar la abrazo con fuerza.

\- Es que… Es que si ustedes… se casan y tienen hijos… se olvidaran de mi – la pequeña daba hipidos mientras intentaba quitar las lágrimas con el dorso de mano.

\- Sora-chan – Juvia le sonrió de la forma más maternal que pudo – Eso nunca sucederá. Incluso si tuviéramos hijos. Nosotros te seguiremos amando siempre ¿Sabes por qué? – Sora negó mientras intentaba retener las lágrimas en vano – Porque Sora-chan es hija de Natsu Dragneel y Juvia Lockser -

\- Pero… - las palabras de la pequeña fueron silenciadas por un dedo en sus labios.

\- Sora-chan escucha muy bien lo que te diré. Jamás dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario, Natsu-san y Juvia te aman y siempre lo harán – Juvia coloco su dedo índice en el pecho de Sora – Lo importante está aquí. El amor es la fuerza más poderosa del mundo – volvió a abrazar a la pequeña – Así que déjame verte crecer, déjame verte madurar, hacerte fuerte, reír y llorar. Deja que Juvia sea tu madre – no pudo evitar que las lágrimas se juntaran en sus ojos. En ese momento todo lo que deseaba se encontraba en Sora y Natsu. Incluso si tuviera que callar su amor por el pelirosa, incluso si tuviera que verlo con otra persona. Su felicidad se encontraba al lado de ese dúo.

\- Si –

/

\- Muy bien Sora-chan, inténtalo una vez más – pidió la mayor por… ¿Cuántas veces iban? Había perdido la cuenta luego de la 34 pero iban muchas más, suspirando levanto un circulo de agua alrededor de la pequeña. Sora levanto ambas manos a la altura del pecho mientras inspiraba con lentitud – Recuerda, tómalo con calma – pidió juvia observando la pequeña esfera de fuego que se formaba en sus manos. Pasaron alrededor de dos minutos en la que la esfera comenzaba a ganar tamaño poco a poco, pero al alcanzar los 30 centímetros de diámetros la esfera comenzó a agitarse hasta explotar, las llamas dispersadas fueron extinguidas al chocar con la pared de agua.

\- Moohhh – la pequeña hizo un puchero mientras miraba sus manos – Una vez más – pidió mientras sonreía. Juvia tuvo que negar, realmente era muy terca.

\- Tomemos un descanso Sora-chan – pidió al notar que la niña comenzaba a sudar producto del cansancio, lo cual era normal teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de veces y de horas que llevaban repitiendo el mismo proceso. Ambas se sentaron en el césped una frente a la otra – Creo que Juvia descubrió el problema – tomo las manos de la pequeña entre las suyas y no pudo evitar sonreír, realmente sus manos eran muy pequeñas - ¿Aun le temes a tu magia? – no hubo respuesta, pero Juvia sabía que era así cuando ella agacho la cabeza.

Juvia conocía ese sentimiento, temerle a tu propia magia. La suya propia era tan poderosa que respondía a sus sentimientos. Por esa razón cuando era pequeña fue marginada por los niños y cuidadores del orfanato. Sabía lo que era temerle a tu propia magia y por esa razón tenía que solucionarlo.

\- Sora-chan – la pequeña alzo la vista para mirarla con curiosidad – La magia no es mala, la magia puede ser lo que deseas –

\- Pero… el fuego es peligroso – susurro muy bajo, pero la mayor alcanzo a escucharla.

\- ¿Crees que Natsu-san es peligroso o malvado? –

\- No – Sora negó repetidas veces moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro – Tou-san es muy amable –

\- Natsu-san es el mago más poderoso que he conocido, y es un mago de fuego – Juvia suspiro mientras recuerdos de todas las aventuras en Fairy Tail pasaban por su mente – Cariño, el fuego no es malo, puede que sea una magia muy poderosa y destructiva, pero en las manos correctas ese arma puede convertirse en un escudo, solo tú puedes decidir qué hacer con tu magia –

\- Ka-san – Juvia podía notar la inquietud de su pequeña, la manera en que movía sus dedos con nerviosismo. Trago saliva, esperaba poder contestar sus dudas – Yo lastime a mucha gente, aun así ¿Crees que pueda hacer cosas buenas con mi magia? –

\- Sora-chan ¿Deseabas lastimar a esas personas? – la niña inmediatamente negó. Juvia tomo el rostro de la pequeña entre sus manos – Tú no eres malvada solo no sabías controlar tu magia. No importa que tan destructiva u oscura sea la magia, lo importante es como la uses –

\- Entonces la usare para protegerlos – Sora dio un salto para ponerse en pie y levanto los brazos al cielo mientras eran rodeados por la llama – Esta vez lo lograre – afirmo con una sonrisa. Juvia tuvo que contener la risa ¿Acaso era un rasgo de los Dragon Slayer de fuego el ser tan despistados y enérgicos?

\- Sora-chan – la pequeña volvió a mirarla con curiosidad – Mira tus manos – los ojos de la pequeña comenzaron a brillar de la emoción al notar como su magia se presentaba de manera estable.

\- Yoshh. ¡Estoy encendida¡ – grito mientras chocaba sus puños entre si.

\- Sora-chan no imites a Natsu-san – pidió Juvia mientras una gota de sudor caía por su nuca

/

Juvia caminaba tomada de la mano de Sora por la calle principal de la ciudad, donde se encontraban todos los mercados. Ya casi estaba atardeciendo, luego de su entrenamiento volvieron a la casa para ducharse y salir a comprar los víveres para preparar la cena.

Hoy el día había resultado maravilloso. Primero su noche al lado de Natsu y finalmente Sora había encontrado la confianza de manifestar su magia de manera correcta. Aun podía recordar la enorme sonrisa que tenía cuando logro encender sus pequeños puños en llamas. Ahora solo se preguntaba ¿Natsu también estaría feliz de su logro? Seguramente si, al menos ella lo estaba. Seguía sorprendiéndose de la pequeña y su gran parecido con ambos ¿Todo sería una simple coincidencia? Si lo era, era la coincidencia más hermosa que le ha ocurrido en la vida.

Juvia ahora se sentía la mujer más feliz del mundo. Ella sabía a la perfección que la pequeña no llevaba su sangre y que tampoco había sido fruto del amor entre ella y Natsu ¿Pero a quien le importaba? Porque al menos a Juvia y, muy probablemente, a Natsu tampoco. Juvia sabía que amaba incondicionalmente a Sora, y también sabía que su compañero igual, sus ojos cuando miraban a la pequeña lo delataban, esa mirada llenar de cariño no pasaría desapercibida nunca.

Un escalofrió recorrió toda su espina dorsal. Por instinto se giró completamente y fue que lo noto. Cuatro presencias mágicas muy poderosas dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia ella.

\- Sora-chan quédate detrás de Juvia – la pequeña aun sin comprender las acciones de su madre se escondió detrás de sus piernas. Dos acumulaciones de agua se formaron en sus manos preparándose para luchar de ser necesario. Pero las personas que se pararon frente a ella, no eran enemigos, pero aun la sorpresa no la dejaba reaccionar.

\- ¿Juvia? – las personas frente a ella también la observaban con sorpresa, pero a su diferencia ellos sí pudieron reaccionar. La primera en abrazarla fue la mujer más poderosa de Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet – Que alegría verte –

\- Juvia – Lucy con la velocidad de un rayo también se unió al abrazo - ¿Qué haces aquí? No creí encontrarte tan lejos del gremio –

\- Te lo dije Wendy, era imposible que Flamitas estuviera aquí – Gray puso una mano en la cabeza de la pequeña caza dragones despeinando levemente sus cabellos – Seguro sigue roncando –

\- Pero mi olfato nunca se equivoca – susurro mientras agachaba la cabeza deprimida – Estoy segura que sentí el olor de Natsu-san –

\- ¿Tal vez solo confundiste el olor de Natsu con el de Juvia? – Wendy alzo la vista para observar a su compañera felina, quien contrario a su personalidad intentaba aguantar una risa.

\- No, yo también huelo a Natsu… viene de… - Happy corto sus propias palabras al sentirse observado. Y es que todo el grupo había ignorado la mirada jade que se posaba en ellos con curiosidad, justo detrás de las piernas de la maga de agua. El felino azul descendió hasta la altura de la niña, quien al verse descubierta se escondió nuevamente. Pero no logro pasar desapercibida y todos lograron notar la prenda alrededor de su cuello – Hola yo soy Happy. Aye ¿Y tú? – ante la cantarina voz del exceed la pequeña volvió a observarlo.

\- Sora – susurro avergonzada de ser el centro de atención de ese grupo de personas. Sus ojos se pasearon de uno en uno por todos los integrantes, pero el pequeño gato azul que volaba era el que más llamaba su atención – Sora Dragneel – tuvo que aguantar una risa al notar como las mandíbulas de todo el grupo se desencajaban y sus ojos se abrían enormemente.

\- ¿Dragneel? – Erza fue la primera en reponerse de la sorpresa y observo a Juvia - ¿Por qué tiene el apellido de Natsu? –

\- Ka-san – llamo la pequeña tirando de la vestimenta de la maga de agua, logrando por fin que saliera del shock de ver a sus compañeros en aquella ciudad. Bajo su mirada para observar como Sora señalaba al grupo - ¿Por qué conocen a Tou-san? –

\- ¡TOU-SAN¡ - Juvia casi queda sorda ante el grito de Lucy – Pero él ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? ¿Padre? ¿Hija? ¿Dragon? ¿Pescado? Aye – las palabras que siguió pronunciando la maga estelar se convirtieron un balbuceo inentendible.

\- ¿Tu y él? ¿Hicieron eso? Aye – Erza se sonrojo tan fuertemente que era imposible distinguir su rostro de su cabello. Gray alcanzo a sostenerla de los hombros antes de que se desmayara y cayera al piso, al menos había evitado la caída.

\- Juvia – llamo Gray, ella solo se volteo a observarlo - ¿Algo que quieras contarnos? –

Juvia se masajeo la sien y soltó un largo suspiro. Al final, todo se había descontrolado antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Ahora tendría que dar una larga explicación para evitar conclusiones erróneas ¿Pero porque le molestaba tanto que pensaran que ella y Natsu habían hecho eso?

\- _Porque a Juvia le gustaría que fuera verdad_ – pensó mientras tomaba la mano de Sora – Síganme por favor, les explicare todo –

/

Luego de aquel encuentro en medio de la calle los guio primero que le ayudaran a terminar sus compras y finalmente terminaron en su hogar. Gray y Erza se mantuvieron de pie, mientras que Wendy y Lucy ocuparon los sillones individuales. Ella junto con Sora usaron el sofá grande, también conocido como la cama del Dragon Slayer.

Tres horas.

Ese fue el tiempo que le tomo convencer a Erza de que no debía asesinar a Natsu por profanar su inocencia. Si tan solo supiera que era ella quien moría de ganas porque sucediera. Aunque, ante las amenazas que formulo Erza y las diferentes formas de tortura que describió, temía por la seguridad del Dragon Slayer.

Y le tomo otra hora explicar quién era Sora, como la habían conocido y porque los trataba como si fueran sus padres. También les explico sobre la misión que tenía Natsu, como esta misma misión se vio cancelada al ser una farsa, el entrenamiento que estaba recibiendo la pequeña y la decisión de no regresar al gremio por el momento.

\- ¿Entonces de verdad la adoptaran? – pregunto Lucy mientras observaba como la pequeña había sucumbido al cansancio y dormía en una esquina del sofá abrazada a la bufanda del pelirosa.

\- Sí, lo haremos – Juvia no pudo evitar observar la diminuta sonrisa en los labios de la rubia. No sabía porque sonreía pero le molestaba – _Juvia esta celosa –_ y no podía evitar estarlo. Sabía el estrecho lazo que había entre la Maga Estelar y el Dragon Slayer, también sabía que habían dormido juntos en incontables ocasiones, el trato cariñoso que tenían entre ellos. De solo pensarlo sentía su sangre hervir – Natsu-san y Juvia quieren ser sus padres –

\- ¿Estas segura? – pregunto Erza recibiendo un asentimiento de la Maga de Agua - ¿Entonces vivirán juntos? ¿S-se ca-casarán? ¿Haran e-e-e-eso? – pregunto mientras se sonrojaba y tartamudeaba. Lucy sonrió con nerviosismo la gran Titania siempre terminaba así con esos temas, solo esperaba que no terminara sacando una espada y destrozara el departamento de sus amigos.

\- No lo sé – Juvia se removió incomoda en su lugar. Esos eran temas que tenía que resolver con el pelirosa. Esos y muchos más relacionados con sus sentimientos hacia él.

\- ¿Quién se imaginaria a flamitas como padre? – pregunto Gray mientras se tapaba la boca para no despertar a la pequeña con su risa.

\- Yo creo que Natsu-san será un gran padre – respondió Wendy mientras recordaba las docenas de veces que Natsu cuidaba de Asuka y como la pequeña lo seguía a todos lados.

\- Aye, a Natsu se le dan bien los niños – Happy voló hasta el hombro de Juvia y sin temor a ser golpeado por ella, se sentó allí – Hueles a Natsu – comento mientras se acurrucaba en el hueco de su cuello.

\- Yo estaba pensando lo mismo – susurro Charle observando a la peliazul de pies a cabeza - ¿Ustedes durmieron juntos? – pregunto logrando que todos voltearan a verla en silencio.

\- ¿Qué? Bueno… yo… - Juvia termino por esconder su rostro detrás de sus manos al verse descubierta. El resto del grupo termino por soltar una risa en conjunto. Claro que ellos pensaban que el Dragon Slayer se había colado en su cama como lo hacía con Lucy regularmente, no les parecía extraño tratándose de él. Cuan alejados de la realidad estaban.

\- Se gusssstan – Happy jamás desaprovecharía una oportunidad para molestar a sus amigos.

\- Yo… bueno… tal vez si… - pero las palabras de Juvia murieron en su garganta cuando escucharon el sonido de la puerta de su departamento – Natsu-san volvió –

\- ¡Natshuuuu¡ - Happy salió volando directo a la entrada mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Los demás solo sonrieron mientras lo seguían - ¿Natsu? – Happy se quedó congelado al observar a su compañero, su cerebro no lograba procesar lo que sus ojos le mostraba. Pero no era solo Happy, el resto de personas allí estaban exactamente igual de impactadas.

Parado delante de la puerta del apartamento se encontraba el Dragon Slayer sonriéndoles con esfuerzo y cansancio. Su ropa se encontraba destruida y sucia, llena de manchas de sangre. Pero no era solo su ropa, su cuerpo casi al completo estaba cubierto por sangre, tanto seca como fresca aun brotando de las decenas y decenas de heridas y diversos cortes que tenía a lo largo del cuerpo.

\- Yo – saludo antes de caer desplomado en el suelo.

\- ¡NATSU¡ -

* * *

 **Por ultimo queria comentar que ultimamente estoy escribiendo muchisimo sobre dos fics que no tengo pensado publicar.**

 **El primero es sobre un "¿Y si?" resumidamente, una historia donde Natsu nunca conocio a Makarov y nunca se relaciono con Fairy Tail. Trabajando para el concejo y siguiendo los arcos y los sucesos de la historia original, con los cambios que eso conlleva.**

 **El segundo es sobre un universo alternativo, mas normal, donde los gremios son oficinas de seguridad o agencias privadas. quienes se ven continuamente metidos en problemas con agencias terroristas.**

 **Por cierto en ambos fics aun no decido la pareja de nuestro querido Natsu.**

 **las preguntas serian ¿Les gustaria ver en algun futuro alguna de estas historias? obviamente los publicaria luego de terminar esta**

 **la segunda ¿Que otra pareja les gustaria ver? Todas las sugerencias son bienvenidas, excepto Lucy y Lisanna, quedan totalmente descartadas. Son demasiado cannon para mi.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Si se lo que dirán… dos meses sin actualizar. Pero esta vez sí tengo una excusa.**

 **La verdad es que ya tenía la historia casi terminada, me faltaba solo el capítulo final y el epilogo, pero me robaron mi notebook, con todos los documentos. Y si bien termine recuperándola me la habían formateado, perdí todos los documentos de este fic y de otros dos que pensaba publicar.**

 **Recordaba en su mayoría lo que había escrito, pero la rabia y la pereza de tener que reescribirlo me ganaron y termine por cambiar una escena de este capítulo. La verdad la otra escena le daba mucho más salseo y juego a la historia, pero me había costado tanto escribirla que no pude recrearla.**

 **Me cuesta mucho escribir un fic de romance, esta historia en realidad iba a tratar más de aventura y misterio que es lo que más me gusta escribir, pero capitulo a capitulo termine por decantarme en centrarme en el romance. La verdad siento que se me da mal, así que de antemano pido perdón a los amantes del romance si no me sale bien.**

 **Por cierto, también publicare otro fic de Fairy Tail pero ese si será más centrado en la aventura y pequeños misterios, aunque solo publicare los dos prólogos de la historia y ya cuando termine esta historia lo seguiré. Por eso si se pasan a leerlos y darme ideas se los agradecería mucho.**

 **En fin los dejo con el capítulo, también aclarar que no falta mucho para el final. Disfruten.**

 **/**

 _¿Alguien anoto la matrícula de ese tren?_

Aun no abría los ojos y ya podía sentir el dolor. Hasta el simple movimiento de respiración le enviaba continuas corrientes de dolor. No recordaba estar tan adolorido desde… su pelea con Zeref y Acnologia. Fue entonces que recordó los últimos momentos del día, los recuerdos le llovieron bombardeando su mente con imágenes. Se sentó en la cama de golpe mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza.

\- Joder – mascullo entre dientes al sentir el dolor recorrer toda su columna vertebral. Recorrió la habitación con la vista, ese lugar olía a Juvia en cada rincón, pero había otro sutil aroma, bajo la vista encontrándose que tenía a alguien abrazada a su pierna – Sora – llamo en un susurro – Despierta – dijo esta vez en un tono más alto – Dormilona – incluso moviéndola no hacia la menor seña de despertar.

Pero no quería gritarle, no era tonto. Había captado el olor de todo su equipo en el piso de abajo y aun no quería contestar miles de preguntas. Además la falta de heridas en su cuerpo le decía que Wendy tuvo mucho que ver. Rápidamente se quitó su camiseta notando también la falta de marcas negras que siempre estaban en parte de su torso y hombro, un suspiro de alivio escapo de sus labios.

\- Sora – susurro en su odio – El desayuno está listo –

\- ¿Dónde? – la pequeña alzo su cabeza mirando en todas direcciones buscando su deseado alimento, pero al notar la mentira hizo un puchero mientras miraba con enojo a su padre. Pestañeo un par de veces al notar que el pelirosa le sonreía - ¡Tou-san¡ - se lanzó a su pecho mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus manos.

\- Tadaima – susurro devolviendo el abrazo. Natsu apretó más el abrazo mientras aspiraba profundamente el aroma de la pequeña.

\- ¿Tou-san? – susurro ante la extraña acción del pelirosa, si bien él demostraba su cariño por ella constantemente, sentía que algo le pasaba.

\- Solo déjame abrazarte un minuto más – pidió recibiendo un pequeño asentimiento. Natsu cerro sus ojos recordando las palabras de su hermano – _No, ella no pasara por eso. Me niego a que_ _suceda_ \- aflojo su agarre separándose unos centímetros para sonreírle.

\- Eres un dormilón – Natsu alzo una ceja ante la risita de la pequeña – Tía Wendy dijo que dormirías al menos un día porque tenías mucho mmmm ¿Cómo era? – Sora llevo su puño debajo de su mandíbula mientras intentaba recordar. Natsu tuvo que contener una risa ante la ternura que le daban sus gestos - ¡Ah sí¡ agotamiento físico – Natsu no pudo evitar sonreír ante la alegría de la niña – Dormiste tres días –

\- Wow supongo que te aburriste sin mí – comento despeinándole el cabello ante las quejas de ella, pero aun así Natsu siguió durante unos segundos – Supongo que tendré que compensarte – Sora asintió un par de veces con estrellitas en los ojos - ¿Qué quieres? –

\- Quiero aprender el rugido – Natsu alzo una ceja ante eso. Justo en el momento que iba a hablar Sora se paró en la cama mientras encendía sus brazos en llamas – Moete kita zo –

\- _¿Ella también? Rayos, ya nadie respeta los derechos de autor_ – aunque por fuera sonreía, por dentro lloraba cómicamente. Estaba totalmente orgulloso de los logros de su hija, pero esa era SU frase. Suspiro, se la compartiría, pero solo a ella - ¿Solo el rugido? – pregunto alzando una ceja – Yo pensaba enseñarte toneladas de técnicas, pero si no quieres tal vez deba enseñárselas a otra niña que me quiera más – el pelirosa agacho la cabeza mientras fingía un tono pesimista y triste. Sora comenzó a sudar de los nervios, pues a sus ojos había deprimido a su padre.

\- No no no, solo puedes enseñarme a mí. Por favor Tou-san – Sora hizo un pequeño puchero mientras inflaba sus cachetes, Natsu al ver sus ojos rogando por su perdón y su aprobación; agacho la cabeza derrotado, no podía negarse.

\- Esta bien, está bien… solo deja de hacer eso – pidió mientras alejaba la mirada para no ver esos ojos de cachorrito empapado – _Igneel esta niña es demasiado astuta, sabe cómo controlarme a la perfección… Me pregunto si… ¿Estarías orgulloso de mi como padre?_ – sus pensamientos le hicieron forzar una sonrisa al recordar a su padre, quien a pesar de ser un dragón había sido un magnifico padre para él y siempre se hacia la misma pregunta - _¿Podre ser tan buen padre para Sora, como tú lo fuiste para mí? Igneel realmente me hacen falta tus concejos –_ Natsu volvió a dirigir la vista hacia su adorada niña quien lo miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, esa sonrisa de victoria. Soltó un suspiro resignado mientras se levantaba de la cama, se puso su calzado que estaba a un lado sobre la mesilla de luz y le extendió la mano a su niña - ¿Vamos? –

\- Si – respondió bajando de la cama y tomando su mano. Natsu la observaba de reojo mientras avanzaban por el pasillo. Antes de quedar inconsciente había logrado ver a su equipo y con su aroma impregnado en el departamento le hacían recordar aquella misión de clase SS.

Lo admitía, le hubiera gustado ir a esa misión, después de todo era un gran amante de las aventuras y las peleas, más aun si estas llevaban a hacerlo más fuerte. Cada experiencia él las recibía con los brazos abiertos. Pero aunque hubiera querido ir a hacer esa misión, estaba eternamente agradecido de haber estado en coma. No cambiaría su encuentro con Sora y todo lo que desencadeno, por nada en el mundo, no importa que le ofrecieran.

Le acaricio la cabeza mientras le regalaba una sonrisa, ella le saco la lengua antes de sonreírle. Natsu lo sabía, no era idiota, se había convertido en lo mismo que Alzack y Gildarts. En uno de esos padres extremadamente pegajosos y cariñosos, que lo único que querían era ver sonreír a su hija, esa criaturita que se había convertido en su propósito de existencia. Si Natsu sabía que era muy irónico, pues él se había burlado mucho de Alzack por ello y ahora lo entendía a la perfección, Sora era su hija y pobre de aquel idiota que intentara acercarse a ella. Ya le pediría concejos a Alzack o Gildarts de como espantar a los niños que se atrevieran a solo mirarla.

Al bajar al pie de las escaleras le hizo señas a Sora que guardara silencio, ella por su parte asintió mientras el brillo de travesura se asomaba por sus ojos. Natsu soltó un grito de victoria en su interior, su hija seria la perfecta cómplice de travesuras cuando regresaran al gremio, teniendo una pequeña cómplice era menos probable que lo descubran, además ni siquiera Erza o Mira se podrían enojar con Sora. Después de todo quien podría enojarse con una niña tan tierna.

Asomo su cabeza hacia el recibidor y tal como le había indicado su olfato, todo su equipo se encontraba allí. Lucy, Erza y Gray compartían el sillón grande. Wendy junto a Charle ocupaban el sillón individual que miraba hacia él.

Wendy alzo la vista inmediatamente al notar su presencia, lo cual para Natsu era normal, después de todo ella también era una Dragon Slayer y aunque era la más joven entre los siete, definitivamente sus sentidos estaban muy bien desarrollados, probablemente lo haya escuchado desde el momento en que despertó. Natsu le giño un ojo mientras le pedía que guardara silencio, ella le sonrió en respuesta mientras también le guiñaba el ojo. Perfecto tenía otra cómplice.

Por ultimo Happy se encontraba sentado sobre el regazo de Juvia, en el sillón que le daba la espalda. Todo era perfecto. Con pasos precisos y calmados se acercó sigilosamente hasta colocarse detrás de su compañera peliazul. Levanto la vista hacia el resto de sus compañeros, que parecían petrificados al notar su presencia así que decidió ignorarlos y concentrarse en Juvia.

\- ¿Quién soy? – pregunto en un susurro mientras se acercaba a su oído, inmediatamente le soplo suavemente la punta de la oreja, provocando que la peliazul se retorciera levemente a causa de un escalofrió.

\- Kyaaa – Juvia dio un salto del sillón mientras se giraba a mirarlo. Un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas combinado con el adorable puchero y la mirada acusadora, era sin duda alguna un objetivo cumplido.

\- _Avergonzar a Juvia para que se vea linda: Misión cumplida_ – pensó el Dragon Slayer mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a su compañera. Juvia al ver ese gesto y comprender que Natsu estaba parado sonriendo como siempre, olvido su enojo mientras se lanzaba a abrazarlo, se pegó a su pecho mientras rodeaba su espalda con sus brazos.

\- Juvia estaba muy preocupada por usted Natsu-san – el joven correspondió el abrazo mientras aspiraba el olor de su compañera, jamás se cansaría de oler y disfrutar del dulce aroma de Juvia. Si bien había otras chicas que olían condenadamente bien, como eran Lucy, Erza, Mirajane o Lissana; el aroma de Juvia era sin lugar a dudas su favorito. Podría caer en la tentación de volverse adicto a su aroma, y si sucediera, no se quejaría.

Un leve tirón en sus ropas los hizo despegarse levemente para poder bajar la mirada. Sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa llena de ternura se posó en los labios de ambos, Sora sostenía las ropas de ambos mientras tenía una pequeña sonrisa. Natsu no dudo en tomarla por debajo de los brazos y alzarla para quedar a la altura de ambos, reanudaron el abrazo dejando a la niña en medio de ellos.

\- Sora-chan también se preocupó mucho por usted Natsu-san, tuve que obligarla a salir de la habitación para alimentarse, Sora-chan es tan terca, me pregunto de quien lo aprendió – Natsu solo pudo soltar una risa nerviosa ante la acusación, si bien Juvia no daba el mismo tipo de miedo que Erza, prefería enfrentar a la pelirroja que a la maga de agua.

\- Lo siento, prometo que no sucederá de nuevo – susurro en un balbuceo, rogando en su interior que sean las palabras que esperaba escuchar. Pero ante las penetrantes miradas, no solo de Juvia sino también de Sora, tuvo que tragar saliva de manera ruda – Ya me disculpe, dejen de mirarme así – pidió en un susurro aún más bajo que el anterior. Juvia no podría darle una paliza como Erza, pero seguro le dolería más cualquiera de sus castigos, solo esperaba que no lo dejara sin su deliciosa comida.

\- Sora-chan – Juvia despego su mirada del pelirosa, quien suspiro aliviado - ¿Perdonamos a Natsu-san o no? – la mirada cómplice que compartieron ambas peliazules, le dio un pequeño escalofrió al Dragon Slayer.

\- Solo si nos compra muchos pasteles – Natsu por un momento creyó escuchar un grito de júbilo proviniendo de la pelirroja, pero al observarla noto que seguía petrificada observándola, tal vez fue solo su imaginación.

\- Oye – reclamo al notar el pedido – Tú ya me pediste entrenamiento a cambio de perdonarme – agrego mientras le apuntaba acusadoramente con su dedo, mientras fingía el rostro más serio que podía. Realmente no se le daba bien eso de actuar.

\- Pero Ka-san no te pidió nada. Yo lo hago por ella – respondió Sora mientras le sacaba la lengua a modo de burla.

\- Chica astuta – susurro Natsu mientras lo invadía un tic nervioso haciendo que su ceja temblara. Sora seria su perdición sino aprendía a decirle que no. Finalmente suspiro derrotado – Bien ustedes ganan. Lo que mis chicas quieran, mis chicas tendrán –

\- Natsu-san – el aludido observo la sonrisa que tenía su compañera, esa sonrisa burlona la reconocería donde sea. Era su propia sonrisa burlona ¿Cuándo había aprendido a copiarle? Volvió a tragar saliva - ¿Sus chicas? –

Natsu se petrifico ante la pregunta. Había dicho SUS, había proclamado abiertamente sus sentimientos posesivos sobre ambas. Podría poner una excusa sobre Sora, era su hija y parecería normal a ojos de todos. Pero ¿Qué excusa daba para Juvia? Había confesado sus sentimientos indirectamente, y aunque él ya había admitido para sí mismo que sus sentimientos iban más allá de una simple amistad, decirlo abiertamente y más aun a Juvia era totalmente diferente. Trago saliva con dureza, como siempre su gran bocaza lo metía en un gran problema ¿Cómo lo arreglaba ahora?

\- Juvia… yo… tu… nosotros… lo que quiero decir es… - se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo, ni siquiera podía formular una frase coherente. Observo los brillantes ojos azules de Juvia, sus labios entre abiertos y el leve sonido de su corazón acelerado. Volvió a tragar saliva – Yo… te… a… -

\- Se gusssstan – Natsu suspiro aliviado, nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan alegre por escuchar esa frase. Happy se colocó en su hombro palmeándolo repetidas veces con su patita – Natsu eres todo un flojo, has dormido mucho – agrego con una pequeña sonrisa cómplice, luego le sacaría toneladas de pescados a su padre por ayudarlo, porque él había notado que Natsu casi cavaba su propia tumba.

\- Yo también me alegro de verte Happy – respondió separándose de ambas chicas para abrazar a su compañero y apretarlo fuertemente contra su pecho – Y a ustedes también chicos – agrego mostrando su enorme sonrisa en dirección a su equipo.

\- ¡NATSU¡ - Juvia se movió justo a tiempo de su lugar, con Sora en sus brazos, evitando ser arrastrada hacia el suelo junto con Natsu. Las tres chicas se arrojaron sobre el mago de fuego, Gray por su parte solo le mostro una pequeña sonrisa acompañada de un asentimiento.

Natsu no pudo evitar reír, él también había extrañado enormemente a su equipo y tenerlos ahora solo podía aumentar su felicidad.

/

La siguiente hora Juvia se quedó observando atentamente la interacción del Equipo más fuerte de Fairy Tail. Todos se comportaban exactamente igual, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Natsu y Gray con sus continuas e injustificadas discusiones, Erza golpeándolos a ambos para que se tranquilizasen, Wendy y Lucy sudando de los nervios por sus peleas, Charle fingiendo ignorar a Happy. Sí, todo seguía exactamente igual.

Bueno, casi todo. Tal vez cualquier otra persona habría omitido el cambio de Natsu, probablemente Sora no lo había notado, pero para Juvia era imposible ignorarlo. Había visto incontables veces el torso desnudo de Natsu desde que lo conocía y más aún desde que tenía sentimientos por él, por eso había notado casi al instante la desaparición de las marcas negras. Ella sabía que gran parte de esas marcas aparecían y desaparecían, pero en su torso siempre quedaba un rastro pequeño. Pero ahora, ya no estaba, había simplemente desaparecido.

\- Entonces Natsu ¿Por qué llegaste herido? – él observo a Erza durante unos segundos, de reojo miro a Sora y soltó un largo suspiro.

\- Wendy, Happy, Charle ¿Podrían acompañar a Sora a jugar? – Wendy intercalo la mirada entre la pequeña y el chico durante unos segundos, pero al notar la mirada del pelirosa termino por aceptar. Además ambos sabían que podía escuchar la conversación desde fuera – Dime Erza ¿Cuál es la misión SS que les encargo el concejo? – pregunto tras asegurarse que su pequeña hija había salido de la habitación, pero su tono hostil no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los cuatro presentes.

\- Natsu ¿Sucede algo? – Lucy intento acercarse hacia el mago de fuego pero ante la amenazante mirada que le lanzaba volvió a retroceder.

\- Quieren respuestas y yo también, ustedes primero – Natsu gruño levemente. Erza se levantó de su asiento dispuesta a encararlo pero fue detenida por Gray al tomarla de su brazo.

\- El concejo nos ordenó destruir todos los libros creados por Zeref – dijo Gray colocándose enfrente de Natsu – Solo falta E.N.D y Alpha… tu sabes quienes son ambos… y donde están sus libros ¿Verdad? – pregunto mientras sonreía de manera retadora.

\- Si, lo sé – respondió Natsu con la misma sonrisa – Es por eso que ni tú, ni nadie le pondrá una mano encima… si es necesario convertiré en cenizas al mundo –

Las tres jóvenes comenzaron a intercalar la mirada entre ambos, tenían esa misma sonrisa que ponían cuando estaban a punto de lanzarse sobre el otro en cualquier segundo, pero el aire de confianza y complicidad entre ellos era muy visible. Ellos dos sabían algo que ellas ignoraban totalmente.

\- Grandes palabras, pero sabes que no eres lo suficiente fuerte para tener al mundo de enemigo – Gray avanzo dos pasos y alzo su puño en dirección a Natsu – Por eso tendrás mi apoyo cuando eso suceda – agrego sonriendo, el pelirosa también sonrió al chocar su puño.

Las chicas parpadearon confusas, se estaban perdiendo de algo, más aun Juvia.

\- Juvia no entiende ¿Quién es Alpha? –

\- El último y más importante Etherias creado por Zeref – respondió Natsu, provocando aún más dudas con sus palabras.

\- Durante nuestros viajes descubrimos que había muchos más Etherias de los que conocíamos, hace poco descubrimos la existencia de Alpha… pero yo tampoco sé cómo es que Natsu sabe de él – explico Lucy mirando a Juvia – Hemos seguido todas las pistas y las indicaciones del concejo, hasta esta ciudad… pero simplemente ya no hay pistas – concluyo soltando un largo suspiro mientras negaba lentamente.

\- ¿Y se supone que yo soy el idiota? – pregunto Natsu soltando una suave risa, lo que provoco que Erza le diera un golpe suave por burlarse de ella – Ey, solo intentaba abrirle los ojos – se quejó sobándose la frente.

\- Natsu-san, podría explicarle a Juvia ¿Qué está sucediendo y por qué parece saber todo? – Juvia se posiciono a centímetros del Dragon Slayer y tocando su pecho con ambas manos uso la técnica que había aprendido de su hija, los ojos de cachorrito.

Para sorpresa de los tres restantes Natsu se había sonrojado, el cabello de Titania palidecía en tonalidad ante el rostro del joven. ¿Natsu Dragneel sonrojado y avergonzado? ¿Por una acción de Juvia? Solo faltaba que tuvieran una hija… pero ya la tenían. ¿Dónde estaba Happy cuando se le necesitaba para decir su frase?

\- Bien, te lo diré todo… pero – Natsu rápidamente se sentó en el sofá individual arrastrando con él a la maga de agua, ella quedo sentada entre las piernas del pelirosa y aunque intento separarse los brazos que rodeaban su cintura se lo impedían – Quédate así – pidió mientras olía su cabello.

\- Pero Natsu-san es muy vergonzoso… Juvia no puede – susurro removiéndose con incomodidad, pero era imposible zafarse de su agarre, era mucho más fuerte y terco que ella. Tras un par de minutos termino por rendirse, con su rostro ardiendo debido a la cercanía con el joven, levanto su vista encontrándose con tres sonrisas diferentes. La de Erza era de aprobación, la de Gray podía asegurar que era una sonrisa cómplice y por último la de Lucy, una sonrisa amable y sincera, pero Juvia podía notar cierta tristeza.

\- Fueron engañados, esa misión no fue un pedido del concejo – aseguro Natsu ocultando su rostro entre los azulados cabellos de su compañera – Esa misión, las pistas y todas las indicaciones vienen la misma persona que me conto todo… la misma persona con las que me reuní hace unos días… también es él quien tiene los libros de E.N.D y Alpha – alzo la vista solo unos segundos para notar sus rostros de sorpresa, probablemente ya sabían de quien hablaba – El mismo mago quien los creo… Mi hermano mayor Zeref Dragneel –

\- Natsu no es gracioso… todos vimos como Zeref murió – dijo Lucy con una sonrisa temblorosa, rogando que realmente fuera una broma.

\- También vimos a la Primera morir y está más viva que nunca – recordó Gray rompiendo todas las esperanzas de su amiga en mil pedazos.

\- ¿Cómo es que está vivo? – pregunto Erza borrando la sonrisa que tenía minutos atrás.

\- Cuando Zeref absorbió toda la magia de la maestra Mavis, también absorbió su maldición… él dijo que fue solo una bonita coincidencia pero gracias a eso ella ya no corre peligro de dañar a nadie con la Maldición de Ankhseram – Natsu se tomó unos segundos para recordar todo lo que su hermano le había contado – Él sigue siendo inmortal y su maldición es aún más poderosa que antes. Ya no es capaz de controlarla, solo estar cerca es suficiente para ser dañado o asesinado –

\- Por eso Natsu-san volvió herido ¿Verdad? – pregunto Juvia girando su cuello para mirarlo, pero ambos notaron el roce de sus alientos, detalle que todos notaron, pues sus rostros eran separados por solo unos centímetros. Ellos inmediatamente se separaron con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

\- Así es, pero necesitaba hablar con Zeref. Él me conto todo, desde la misión que les encargo de destruir todo lo que él creo, hasta la identidad y el poder de Alpha. A cambio prometí ayudarlo a romper su maldición pero solo conocemos dos formas de romper su inmortalidad – soltó un pequeño suspiro, tan solo estaba comenzando y tener cerca a Juvia ya no era suficiente para sentirse tranquilo – La primera soy yo, es decir mi poder de Etherias, la maldición de E.N.D, la llama de la Negación –

\- ¿Llama de la Negación? – preguntaron los cuatro a la vez.

\- Zeref dijo que el máximo poder de E.N.D es la llama de la Negación, una llama capaz de quemar la magia, la vida, la muerte, el tiempo, el espacio y la realidad misma – sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, si eso era verdad su poder estaba totalmente fuera de la comprensión ¿Cómo se hubieran enfrentado a E.N.D? Ahora entendían porque Zeref era conocido como el más grande mago oscuro que el mundo hubiera conocido, no era una exageración, era una realidad – La segunda es aún peor –

\- ¿Qué es peor que tengas que convertirte en un Etherias? – pregunto Lucy incrédula de lo que había escuchado, nada podía ser peor o al menos eso creería.

\- Despertar a Alpha – Natsu apretó aún más el agarre a la cintura de Juvia, haciendo que ella se tensara al notar que temblaba levemente – Zeref la creo otorgándole la maldición más poderosa de todas, capaz de modificar el mundo con solo desearlo – otro suspiro escapo de sus labios – Pero solo puede usarse una vez, luego perderá toda razón de existencia y desaparecerá –

\- ¿Pero eso no resolvería todo? Si Zeref tiene su libro, podría despertar a Alpha y hacer que le quite su inmortalidad –

\- Erza – llamo Gray captando su atención – No estas entiendo, lo importante no es su poder. Lo importante y la razón por la cual Natsu no quiere tomar esa opción es por su identidad –

\- Gray-sama ¿Usted sabe quién es Alpha? – pregunto Juvia logrando que todas la miradas se clavaran en el mago de hielo.

\- Sí. Pero no es a mí a quien deberías preguntarle – Gray se levantó de su asiento y colocando su mano izquierda en el bolsillo camino en dirección a la salida, pero se detuvo a un lado de la pareja – Si necesitas hablar, búscame – susurro dándole un suave golpe en el hombro al Dragon Slayer. Al llegar al pasillo se dio la vuelta mirando a sus dos compañeras, haciéndole señas que lo siguieran, estas dudaron unos segundos antes de finalmente decidir darle intimidad al par de magos de magias opuestas, habían entendido que esto era más personal de lo que pensaban.

\- Natsu-san, Juvia quiere saber ¿Quién es Alpha? – pregunto tratando de separarse para mirarlo al rostro, pero el fuerte abrazo del joven se lo impedía – Natsu-san mire a Juvia – pidió logrando que él abriera los brazos lo suficiente para permitirle girar y quedar frente a frente. Juvia tomo entre sus manos el rostro de su compañero – Dile a Juvia que no es ella – pidió en un susurro perfectamente audible. Natsu se mordió el labio con fuerza al notar que ella estaba al borde de las lagrima - ¿¡Por qué ella¡? ¿¡No podía ser alguien más¡? – Juvia comenzó a negar de manera frenética mientras sus lágrimas caían de forma descontrolada por sus mejillas. Natsu de reojo noto el repentino cambio climático, la lluvia se azotaba con fuerza contras los cristales y claramente podía notar la magia que acompañaba cada gota que caía desde aquellas nubes negras. Era solo otra clara muestra del dolor que sentía Juvia en ese momento.

No sabía que decir, tampoco creía posible que existiera algo correcto que decir en ese momento. No tenía el valor ni la fuerza de contestar su pregunta. De todas formas ¿Qué podía decirle? Ella ya había sacado su propia conclusión, dolorosamente correcta. Él mismo sufrió cuando lo supo, todas las heridas con las que llego eran producto de eso, en su arranque de frustración intento golpear a Zeref centenar de veces, todas y cada una de ella fue repelido por la Maldición de Ankhseram al proteger por voluntad propia a su portador.

Natsu apretó sus brazos aprisionándola contra su pecho. En ese momento era lo único que podía hacer para reconfortarla ¿Existía algo que le subiera el ánimo? ¿Cómo le dices de manera suave a una madre que su hija está condenada al sufrimiento? ¿Cómo explicarle que Sora era la Etherias más importante creada por Zeref? Si alguien lo sabía, por favor que se lo dijera, porque necesitaba saberlo.

Lo único que podía hacer, era hablar con el corazón.

\- Juvia créeme cuando te digo que nada le va a pasar a nuestra hija – ella se separó levemente de su pecho para mirarlo directamente a sus ojos. Juvia pudo notar nuevamente aquel brillo de confianza y seguridad que ardía en esos jades, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios, ella no podía dudar de él, nunca lo hiso y no empezaría a dudar ahora – Tu y Sora son lo más importante que tengo, son mi familia y todo lo que deseo en la vida… Te prometo que nada les pasara a ustedes mientras yo exista… Siempre estaré allí cuando me necesiten… Confía en mí – pidió quitando de manera delicada con sus pulgares las lágrimas que arruinaban el hermoso rostro que tanto le gustaba admirar.

\- Juvia le cree Natsu-san, siempre confié en usted– ella le sonrió mientras un pequeño sonrojo se posaba en sus mejilla al notar como sus alientos chocaban – Natsu-san besa… - sus palabras fueron cortadas por los cálidos labios de Natsu. Juvia cerró sus ojos disfrutando de aquel contacto con el que tanto tiempo había soñado, siempre pensó que los labios de su compañero serian dulces, cálidos y suaves, eran aún mejor.

Natsu aún no creía que ella correspondiera sus sentimientos. Mucho tiempo había querido saber que era el amor. Ahora lo sabía, Juvia y Sora lo eran. Ellas eran su felicidad y le habían enseñado el amor, por ellas crearía un camino hacia un futuro feliz para los tres. Cueste lo que cueste.

/

Observo el oscuro cielo, las gotas golpeando su rostro ocultaban perfectamente sus lágrimas. ¿El cielo reflejaba sus sentimientos o los de Juvia? Sabía la respuesta, pero quería creer que era por ambas.

\- ¿Duele? – Lucy dio un pequeño saltito, al girar su vista noto que Gray estaba solo un par de metros detrás de ella. Lo que la sorprendía era que había pasado más de medio día sin quitarse su ropa.

\- Mucho – respondió forzando una pequeña sonrisa – Lo amo – una pequeña lagrima escapo de su ojo derecho. Gray acorto la distancia entre ellos rodeándola en un fuerte abrazo, permitiéndole apoyarse en su pecho.

\- No necesitas hacerte la dura… Puedes llorar Lucy – susurro acariciando su cabello, ella asintió lentamente.

\- ¿Crees que soy… tonta… por desear su felicidad? – Gray apretó los dientes cuando sintió como las uñas de la maga estelar se clavaban en su espalda – Lo amo tanto que duele –

\- No creo que seas tonta… Eres muy fuerte y noble por desear su felicidad – un pequeño paraguas de hielo apareció en su mano para cubrirlos a ambos, lo último que deseaba era que su amiga se enfermara en ese momento. Darle un pequeño refugio era lo único que podía hacer por ella – Eres una gran chica Lucy, un día encontraras tu propia felicidad, solo debes esperar –

\- ¿Te duele? – la pregunta lo tomo desprevenido, pero no le sorprendía que incluso en su gran tristeza ella se preocupara por los demás, era una de las cualidades que definía a la maga estelar.

\- Si –

\- ¿Por qué no lloras? – pregunto Lucy aferrándose con más fuerza a su espalda.

\- Lo hago – respondió en un susurro escondiendo su rostro entre los dorados cabellos de su amiga.

/

 **Por si alguno le daba curiosidad, la escena que elimine y que tanto me había costado escribir. Se encontraba entre las últimas dos, una donde Lucy y Natsu hablaban sobre su relación y él terminaba pidiéndole perdón por no poder corresponder sus sentimientos. La verdad me costó mucho trabajo la primera vez, pues una vez me paso, deje una amiga en la tan famosa Friendzone y joder, jamás en mi vida me había sentido tan basura. Ver una sonrisa falsa en el rostro de tu mejor amigas y saber que su amistad se fue a la mierda, duele a las dos partes.**

 **Tal vez la escriba en un futuro modificándola un poco, no lo sé realmente.**

 **Como la vez anterior espero que queden sobrevivientes y que cierta lectora deje de apuntarme con su escopeta.**


	8. Chapter 8

La última vez que había estado en la ciudad de Magnolia no había sabido apreciarla, la catedral en medio de la ciudad, el gremio Fairy Tail en su punto más alto, los ríos que cruzaban artificialmente por dentro de la ciudad, los extensos parques de recreación. Era realmente una ciudad muy hermosa y acogedora.

Había estado en esa misma montaña medio año atrás y había tenido la misma vista, pero aquella vez solo buscaba destruir tan hermosa ciudad. Pero aunque aún deseaba romper su inmortalidad, ya no deseaba morir. Por eso esta vez no buscaba el poder de Mavis, el Fairy Heart. Había encontrado una razón para vivir y eso lo había cambiado todo.

¿Quién habría pensado que el Mago Oscuro Zeref se derretiría de ternura ante una niña?

Si alguien se lo hubiera dicho hace un año atrás, probablemente lo habría matado por burlarse de él. Pero ahora, sus objetivos habían cambiado. Todo gracias a su pequeño hermano y su, aun mas, pequeña sobrina.

Cuando fue derrotado por Natsu tuvo tiempo para reflexionar sobre sus acciones, él había decidido egoístamente revivir a su hermano porque no era capaz de olvidarlo y el recuerdo de su muerte lo atormentaba día a día. Pero sus acciones causaron que toda la vida a su alrededor desapareciera lentamente, y nuevamente de manera egoísta convirtió a su hermano en un Etherias con el suficiente poder de matarlo.

Todas las acciones en su vida habían sido egoístas, siempre pensando en él mismo, jamás se detuvo a pensar en nadie más, ni siquiera en Natsu. Siempre dijo amar la vida sobre todo lo demás ¿Qué tan cierto era? Amaba incondicionalmente a su hermano, pero lo había convertido en un arma con solo un fin, asesinarlo a él. Pero Natsu consiguió la felicidad en Fairy Tail e incluso eso intento arrebatarle.

Ahora lo veía claramente, había sido muy egoísta y aun lo era. Pensaba conseguir sus ideales, pero sus métodos y motivos eran totalmente diferentes.

Los sonidos de pasos apresurados acercándose hacia él logro que saliera de sus pensamientos. Reconocería el particular sonido de esas pisadas sin importar la cantidad de tiempo que pasara. Parándose de su lugar y dándole la espalda a la ciudad reunió la magia en su mano y moviéndola de izquierda a derecha levanto una barrera, pero antes de poder advertirle de ella su invitada choco con la pared invisible.

\- Ay ay ay ay ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – se quejó ella sobándose la frente adolorida. Zeref sonrió suavemente al ver el pequeño puchero y las lágrimas que se formaban en la comisura de sus ojos.

\- Lo siento, pero no quiero hacerte daño – respondió señalando con su dedo como todo a su alrededor moría lentamente – No me perdonaría hacerlo una tercera vez, Mavis –

\- Tu maldición… es más poderosa – susurro impactada al notar que fácilmente el área muerta alrededor del mago oscuro era el doble de grande de lo que recordaba – Absorbiste mi maldición ¿Verdad? ¿Por qué? –

\- Tan inteligente como siempre – Zeref acompaño sus palabras de un par de aplausos, que ante los ojos de muchos se vería como un acto despectivo, pero ella sabía perfectamente que estaba siendo sincero – Respondiendo tu pregunta no lo hice de manera intencional, no sabía que era posible hacerlo… Supongo que solo un maldecido puede salvar a otro ¿Hermosa coincidencia, verdad? – agrego sonriendo levemente y Mavis pudo notar la melancolía en sus palabras, tal vez recordando aquella vez que casi la asesina por error.

\- No digas tonterías Zeref… Tu odias esa maldición, te odias a ti mismo y el mundo por culpa de Ankhseram – Mavis golpeo con fuerza la barrera, pero esta no parecía siquiera afectada – Es por culpa de esa maldición que tu vida es una condena… Porque tienes un gran corazón capaz de amar a todo ser vivo –

\- Puede que sea cierto… Pero más te amo a ti – Mavis retrocedió un par de pasos cubriéndose la mitad de su sonrojado rostro con el brazo, no estaba segura si le avergonzaba más sus palabras o la hermosa sonrisa que le mostraba – Si tú puedes ser feliz al lado de tus seres queridos, también me hará feliz a mí –

\- Pero yo quiero poder estar a tu lado –

\- No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso – el pelinegro se cubrió el rostro con su mano, para ocultar su sonrojo y la sonrisa boba que se había formado en sus labios.

\- Tiene que haber una forma de romper tu maldición… Zeref eres el mago más poderoso que conozco, no puedes rendirte… Te dije que encontraríamos la manera de romper la maldición… Yo te ayudare, juntos podremos – Zeref sonrió al recordar aquella promesa, pero de solo recordar la forma en que había terminado su pecho se oprimía de dolor – ¡Deja de recordar el pasado idiota¡ – regaño ella al notar el dolor reflejado en sus ojos.

\- ¿Idiota? – pregunto parpadeando confuso – Supongo que es algo de familia – sin poder evitarlo soltó una suave risa.

\- ¿Familia? ¿Qué tiene que ver Natsu? – pregunto Mavis conociendo que Zeref no usaría esa frase tan a la ligera.

\- Oh verdad tú no lo sabes… Pero ahora eres tía – Mavis abrió los ojos con sorpresa, Zeref sonrió al notar como comenzaba a murmurar palabras inentendibles y su rostro tomaba una tonalidad de rojo que no creía posible que existiera.

Ella siguió balbuceando durante largos minutos, pero le era inevitable. La palabra TIA se seguía repitiendo en su cabeza una vez tras otra, ella no tenía familia. Además no era tonta, la única forma que realmente lo fuera, seria gracias a Natsu, pero aunque hubiera bromeado con él diciéndole cuñado, otra muy diferente era que saliera de la boca de Zeref. No solo le había dicho que la amaba sino también que la estaba reconociendo como más que su amante. Pero eso significaba que Natsu había tenido un bebe ¿Cuándo y con quién?

\- ¿Demasiada información? – la rubia despertó de sus pensamientos al oír la potente risa proveniente de Zeref, había escuchado esa risa antes, era idéntica a la de Natsu – Perdón – se disculpó rascándose la cabeza avergonzado – Pero no es como lo imaginas –

\- Zeref explícate ¿Natsu tiene un hijo? Además ¿Quién es la madre? –

\- Una hija en realidad… ¿Recuerdas cuando dije que absorber tu maldición fue una bonita coincidencia? – Mavis asintió aunque no comprendía que tenía que ver eso con Natsu y su hija – Parece que las coincidencias también favorecen a Natsu – ella ladeo la cabeza provocando que una sonrisa se formara en los labios del pelinegro, seguía siendo tan inocente y tierna como el día en que la había conocido – Alpha la Etherias más peligrosa que he creado fue activada hace un tiempo, cuando sentí su activación luego de mi batalla con Natsu temí por la integridad de este mundo. Por eso encargue a Fairy Tail la destrucción de todo aquello que he creado –

\- ¡Zeref Dragneel¡ - el pelinegro se petrifico ante el tono rudo y oscuro, noto el frio ambiente que había rodeado a su amada – Ve al grano ¿Qué sucede con Natsu-chan? Además ¿Quién es Alpha? –

\- ¿Natsu-chan? – pregunto con una sonrisa ladina y un tono burlón, pero al notar la mirada que le prometía mucho dolor se arrepintió totalmente. ¿El mago oscuro asustado de una joven? Muy asustado – Tranquila Mavis, es una historia larga y complicada. Solo ten paciencia ¿Si? – pregunto colocando sus manos en forma de plegaria, era inmortal pero no inmune al dolor y tampoco era idiota como su hermano para enfrentarse a la ira de una mujer. Mavis suspiro para lograr relajarse y terminar por asentir para permitirle continuar – Como iba diciendo antes de ser terroríficamente interrumpido – bromeo soltando una pequeña risa, que fue nuevamente interrumpida por una mirada amenazante de la rubia – Ya lo entendí… Cuando les encargue la tarea podía sentir a Alpha en todo momento, siempre supe donde se encontraban mis Etherias. Pero un día deje de sentirla… al igual que sucedió con Natsu –

\- ¿Otra coincidencia? –

\- No, mucho peor… Un gremio oscuro uso el cuerpo humano de Alpha para llevar a cabo su venganza – Zeref soltó un suspiro – Ellos querían asesinar a Natsu por haberme asesinado, pero los idiotas no solo estaban equivocados en eso… Le implantaron una Lacrima de Dragon Slayer, específicamente la que contenía el poder de Atlas Flame –

\- Ese es el Dragon del Fuego Infernal que apareció en la invasión de Dragones en Crocus… El Dragon que ayudo a Natsu – Mavis lo recordaba perfectamente, ni todo su gremio junto había podido hacer algo contra ese poderoso Dragon ¿Una Etherias peligrosa con el poder de Atlas Flame? Ciertamente podría derrotar a Natsu - ¿En que se equivocaron? –

\- Ahora que lo pienso… Probablemente fue mejor que hicieran eso, tal vez solo tal vez – susurro Zeref logrando desconcertar aún más a su acompañante – Cuando supe que le implantaron la Lacrima entendí porque había dejado de sentirla, al igual que sucedió con Natsu, al adquirir una Magia debilito su Maldición… Pero al igual que Natsu su cuerpo entro en conflicto. No, fue mucho peor, ella no podía controlar el increíble poder de Atlas Flame y termino por expulsarlo de manera inconsciente, asesinando no solo a todos los miembros del gremio, sino también la mitad del pueblo donde se hallaba… Cuando lo supe envié inmediatamente una misión exclusiva para Natsu Dragneel, entrenar a una Dragon Slayer –

\- ¿También fuiste tú? – Mavis se golpeó la frente, por eso aquella letra se le había hecho familiar, era la letra de Zeref - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ganas tú con eso? –

\- ¿Ganar? Realmente nada… En un principio pensaba eliminarla al igual que al resto – reconoció mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza – Pero no pude… Ella al igual que Natsu es una Etherias creada usando el cuerpo de una persona especial para mí… Cuando vi su sufrimiento, algo dentro de mí se rompió… Por eso envié la petición… Quería darle una pequeña felicidad –

\- ¿A quién usaste? – susurro Mavis apretando los puños, ella conocía de sobra el enorme y bondadoso corazón que poseía Zeref, pero también reconocía que ese mismo corazón lo llevaba a hacer actos inhumanos. Zeref era en sí mismo una contradicción, un blanco corazón que guiaba las acciones más oscuras.

\- Ella era mi única alumna en la Academia de Magia Mildian… Fue víctima de mi Maldición – apretó aún más sus dientes causando que su labio comenzara a sangrar, había asesinado mucha gente inocente con su maldición, pero ninguna tan pura como su alumna. Ella nunca demostró afinidad con la Magia pero compensaba su falta de habilidad con esfuerzo, positivismo y alegría. Él había decidido enseñarle porque le recordaba mucho a su pequeño hermano y con el tiempo le había tomado mucho cariño – En ese momento estaba seguro que acercarla a Natsu era lo mejor. Él podría absorber su magia, podría entrenarla para que manejara el poder de Atlas Flame, le daría una familia en Fairy Tail y más importante, Natsu podría mostrarle como controlar su Magia y Maldición hasta volverlas una y librarse del enorme dolor que produciría cuando estas entraran en conflicto –

\- Dijiste que estabas seguro. Eso significa que ya no – Zeref mostro una pequeña sonrisa, explicarle a Mavis estaba resultando demasiado sencillo. Explicárselo a Natsu había llevado todo un día.

\- Natsu fusiono su Magia de Dragon Slayer con su Maldición Etherias. Le advertí que era una locura que eso terminaría matándolo… Pero para mi sorpresa él, no solo sobrevivió sino que su cuerpo parecía haberlo asimilado perfectamente… O eso creía… A veces odio tener razón -

\- ¿Quieres decir que su cuerpo realmente si rechazo la fusión? – pregunto Mavis realmente impresionada de que el Dragon Slayer hiciera tal locura, Zeref dio un pequeño asentimiento - ¿Qué sucedió? –

\- ¿Notaste algo raro cuando Natsu despertó? –

\- Si… Él apenas podía usar su magia, pensé que era un efecto de estar en coma –

\- Natsu se olvidó de contarme ese detalle – Zeref se masajeo ambos lados de su cabeza, intentaba pensar con profundidad si aquel pequeño detalle modificaba la situación o era tan solo otra coincidencia ¿Podían existir tantas coincidencias seguidas? Dirigió su vista al cielo ¿Existía algún dios intercediendo con sus vidas o solo estaba pensando tonterías? – Esto solo es una teoría… Pero es posible que al usar toda su magia en su batalla conmigo y Acnologia su cuerpo busco llenar el vacío con el poder de su Maldición. Si eso fuera así significa que realmente había podido lograr que ambas energías convivieran perfectamente en su cuerpo, pero al agotar una el equilibrio se rompió… ¿Entonces se estaba envenenando con el poder de Alpha? –

\- Zeref ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto Mavis quien a pesar de estar muy orgullosa de su inteligencia, no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que balbuceaba el mago.

\- ¿Sinceramente? No lo sé… No puedo asegurar si se envenenaba debido a la fusión o por estar absorbiendo la Magia y Maldicion de Alpha – Zeref negó lentamente no tenía forma de comprobarlo, nunca había visto sobrevivir a alguien que intentara fusionar esas dos energías, no existía ningún registro de tal hazaña – Puede que realmente no cambie nada… Tal vez solo era un efecto de su estado de coma… O tal vez es debido a Alpha… Piensa Zeref piensa, no eres Natsu, tu si sabes usar el cerebro, no todos los Dragneel son idiotas –

\- Zeref estas divagando –

\- Oh perdón… Volviendo al punto. Luego de que Natsu se reuniera con Alpha decidió adoptarla y convertirse en su padre… Sora Dragneel, un bonito nombre ¿Verdad? Lo eligió su madre… Otra coincidencia, se parece mucho a ella – Zeref volvió a mirar el cielo, mientras más lo pensaba más creía que existía algún ser divino interfiriendo con sus vidas. No podían existir demasiadas coincidencias juntas ¿O sí? – Decidí observarlo al notar que su magia se había vuelto inestablemente agresiva, Natsu no lo noto pero yo si… Día a día su cuerpo se estaba envenenando por sí solo, mi tonto hermano no le dio importancia… Pero terminara muriendo si no lo soluciona y Sora seguirá su camino en el futuro – el pelinegro volvió a mirar a Mavis con un rostro serio, intentando transmitirle que no estaba bromeando, no bromearía sobre la vida de su hermano y de su, ahora, sobrina.

\- Zeref… Por favor… Dime que conoces una solución – pidió ella al borde de las lágrimas, Zeref estuvo a punto de avanzar hacia ella para rodearla en un abrazo y asegurarle que ellos estarían bien, pero al recordar su propia Maldición apretó los puños con frustración e ira.

\- La hay – se mordió el labio mientras sacaba un libro de su ropa y haciendo uso de su magia lo hizo levitar hasta que estuvo a centímetros de Mavis.

\- E.N.D – la joven abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, ella creía que ese libro ya no existía. Lucy le había asegurado que había desaparecido entre sus propias manos - ¿Cómo? – pregunto tomándolo entre sus manos.

\- El libro no desapareció y Lucy Heartfilia tampoco logro cambiar lo que es Natsu… Aunque debo admitir que me sorprendí cuando note que mi hermano y yo, ya no estamos vinculados… Esa chica Lucy es una maga impresionante – reconoció Zeref, si él hubiera muerto en aquella batalla su hermano habría sobrevivido. Por suerte no lo había hecho, sino estarían en un gran problema.

\- ¿Quieres que Natsu se convierta en E.N.D? ¿Te has vuelto loco? Zeref no puedes hacerle eso –

\- Desgraciadamente es la única forma… Intente eliminar el veneno en su cuerpo, pero no lo logre… Solo pude darle algo más de tiempo y dudo poder hacerlo de nuevo… Natsu casi muere en el proceso, no creo que resista una próxima vez – el pelinegro se limpió el hilillo de sangre que caía por su mentón.

\- ¿Cuánto? – pregunto en un susurro, algo muy dentro de ella le decía que la respuesta no le gustaría.

\- Un par de semanas sin efectos visibles… Tal vez seis meses de vida… No más de eso – volvió a apretar los puños, tantos años reuniendo conocimientos sobre Magia y no había podida hacer nada, se sentía muy frustrado – Solo existen dos formas de salvarlos… El poder de E.N.D y el poder de Alpha… Pero solo Natsu puede lograr que ambos vivan – otro largo suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras veía las lágrimas de Mavis caer lentamente – La Maldición de Alpha solo puede usarse una vez… Si Sora la usa va a desaparecer –

\- ¿Estás seguro de eso? De que E.N.D puede salvarlos –

\- No realmente… Natsu debería aprender a usar su Maldición de manera perfecta, el poder de E.N.D es peligroso… Por eso lo usara primero en mi –

\- Zeref tu… ¿Piensas sacrificarte? – pregunto Mavis queriendo creer en el fondo de su corazón que estaba equivocada, pero la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del mago oscuro era respuesta más que suficiente - ¿Por qué? –

\- Natsu por fin tiene la familia que tanto deseo… Ha encontrado el amor… Mi deber como su hermano mayor es ayudarlo a proteger esa familia – Zeref ensancho aún más su sonrisa – Si Natsu puede romper mi Maldición con éxito significa que podrá salvar a Sora… Y si falla podrá notar los fallos, tal vez muera, pero es un precio que estoy dispuesto a pagar… Sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero quiero que sea feliz con ambas –

\- ¿Ambas? –

\- Juvia Lockser… Natsu y Juvia se han enamorado, aunque aún no lo demuestran… Deberías verlos cuando se miran entre ellos, todo ese amor que se transmiten con una mirada – una sonrisa melancólica cruzo por sus labios, la forma en que se miraban le recordaba a sus padres.

\- Natsu y Juvia… - Mavis se sonrojo al imaginarlos a ambos juntos. Fuego y Agua dos elementos opuestos, pero los opuestos se atraen. De solo imaginarlos sonriéndose el uno al otro le causaba ternura.

– Natsu, Juvia y Sora ya son una familia aunque no lo noten… Le he hecho demasiado daño, ahora es tiempo de que lo repare –

\- Pero podrías morir… No quiero que mueras – Mavis apretó el libro con fuerza contra su pecho, en un intento de no romper en llanto.

\- También lo hago por ti, mi querida Mavis… Si Natsu puede romper mi Maldición hare lo necesario para volver a ganarme tu corazón – aseguro regalándole su mejor sonrisa, ella se encendió tras el libro. Solo Zeref lograba que ella pasara por diferentes tipos de emociones en tan solo segundos – Natsu regresara pronto… Te encargo la activación de E.N.D, sé que podrás hacerlo… Dile que lo estaré esperando en el lugar que nos conocimos – se giró dispuesto a marcharse.

\- Zeref – el pelinegro giro su cuello mirando sobre su hombro – Eres un grandísimo idiota – susurro asomando solo la mitad de su rostro por detrás del libro.

\- Lo se… Es de familia – respondió con una sonrisa mientras retomaba su camino.

/

Natsu soltó un largo suspiro, había costado un par de horas que Sora y Happy se durmieran. Como siempre su pequeña le había pedido que le contara alguna de sus aventuras como cuento para dormir, esta vez había elegido contarle aquella misión en la que conoció a Lucy. Sora se había encariñado rápidamente con su rubia amiga, lo cual veía muy normal con el enorme corazón y su forma tan paciente de tratar con niños que poseía Lucy, Asuka también se había encariñado rápidamente con ella.

Al final había terminado contándole mucho más de lo que esperaba, desde que la conoció hasta que formaron equipo y completaron su primera misión como equipo.

Acaricio los cabellos de Sora quien dormía apretando a Happy contra su pecho. Había pasado una semana desde que había hablado con Juvia sobre la verdad que se escondía tras su hija, realmente la había afectado, tanto que tuvo que esperar tres días para contarle el resto de la historia. Y nuevamente ella había llorado en su pecho al saber que ambos podrían morir.

Salió de la habitación tras revisar por última vez que ambos estuvieran dormidos. No sería la primera vez que Sora fingiera estar dormida y luego le diera un susto de muerte cuando se descuidara, esa niña un día terminaría dándole un infarto.

Al llegar a la cocina observo con curiosidad a su compañera. Juvia se encontraba dándole la espalda apoyada sobre el fregadero, podía notar que no lo había escuchado llegar. La idea de jugarle una broma cruzo por su mente, sigilosamente se acercó hasta estar detrás de ella y rodeo su cintura en un abrazo y recostó la cabeza rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

\- Oh ¿Me habías escuchado? – pregunto con curiosidad cuando no noto sorpresa o tensión por su acción.

\- Juvia siempre lo observa Natsu-san – respondió con una sonrisa mientras llevaba una de sus manos a los cabellos del pelirosa y los acariciaba con delicadeza – Su cabello es muy suave Natsu-san –

\- Natsu – susurro contra su cuello provocándole un pequeño escalofrió.

\- ¿Eh? -

\- Solo Natsu – volvió a pedir esta vez susurrando con un tono sexy contra su oído, noto como la temperatura de Juvia se elevó un par de grados. Tendría que agradecerle a Erza por esos concejos.

\- Nat Nats Natsu-san – Juvia se mordió el labio, era más vergonzoso de lo que creía, la sola idea de decir su nombre sin honoríficos le provocaba tartamudear – Juvia no puede – ella giro entre sus brazos para quedar cara a cara, aunque para hacerlo tenía que levantar la mirada. Natsu era bastante más alto que ella, apenas y llegaba a la altura de su boca.

\- Inténtalo – pidió depositando un corto beso en su frente y apegándola mas a él.

\- Natsu… - el resto de sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando los labios del pelirosa se unieron a los suyos en un pequeño beso – Moooo es un tramposo Natsu…- nuevamente volvió a besarla para cortar sus palabras.

\- ¿Lo ves? No era tan difícil – Juvia se sonrojo aún más al notar la enorme sonrisa traviesa que le brindaba su compañero, escondió su rostro en el pecho de él para huir de su penetrante mirada – No te preocupes, esperare a que lo hagas por ti misma –

\- Juvia lo siente Natsu-san, pero es muy vergonzoso – susurro mientras movía los brazos de su pecho a su espalda.

\- No necesitas disculparte, ya te lo dije antes ¿No?... Contigo Juvia, quiero vivir la vida, y lo que me queda de vida quiero vivir contigo – Juvia se apretó aún más a él, aun le impresionaba la facilidad con la que convertía sus sentimientos en palabras, a ella le gustaría poder hacerlo – Juvia – ella levanto la vista – Yo… - Natsu sonrió a la mitad del beso que ella le había dado para cortar sus palabras.

\- Juvia lo ama Natsu-san – se adelantó ella guiñándole un ojo. Tal vez no podía decirle a él palabras llenas de cariño sin avergonzarse, pero no dejaría que eso le impidiera declararle su amor.

\- ¿Y yo soy el tramposo? – pregunto alzando una ceja.

\- Se gusssstan – ambos magos dirigieron su vista al marco de la puerta donde una sonriente Sora sostenía a Happy dormido entre sus brazos.

\- Pequeña tramposa, tu debías estar durmiendo – Natsu se separó de Juvia para comenzar a corretear a Sora alrededor de la mesa. Juvia no pudo evitar sonreír ante la escena, hace tiempo había pensado que Natsu sería un gran padre y no se había equivocado. Cuando Sora paso a su lado la tomo de la cintura alzándola en el aire y sosteniéndola contra si con una mano, uso la otra para detener al pelirosa – Ella empezó – acuso Natsu con un puchero mientras señalaba a la niña.

\- No importa quien empezó, ahora vamos a dormir todos – padre e hija asintieron con temor de provocar el enojo de la peliazul – Mañana regresaremos a Magnolia ¿Verdad? – pregunto mientras le permitía a Natsu tomar a Happy entre sus brazos.

\- Si – respondió en un susurro algo decaído.

\- Tou-san ¿No quieres regresar? – pregunto Sora ladeando su cabeza con curiosidad.

\- Natsu-san no quiere usar el tren – respondió Juvia quien ya conocía lo suficiente al Dragon Slayer para saber que ese era el motivo por el cual se veía deprimido – Recuerda Sora-chan que Natsu-san se marea en los transportes –

\- Si, ya lo recordé – Sora soltó una suave risa al notar la cara de miedo que había puesto su padre al escuchar la palabra transporte – Tou-san no temas, yo te cuidare –

\- Ohhh mi pequeña cree que ya puede cuidarme – Natsu le revolvió los cabellos ante las quejas de ella – Cuando puedas golpearme una vez te creeré – agrego con una sonrisa burlona, recordándole que en sus pequeños entrenamientos a lo largo de los anteriores días no había podido siquiera tocarlo.

\- Natsu-san no molestes a Sora-chan –

\- Eso eso Tou-san abusón – la pequeña le saco la lengua escudándose tras las palabras de Juvia.

\- Solo bromeo, ya saben que las amo – respondió guiñándoles el ojo, provocando que ambas se sonrojaran y miraran en otra dirección.

\- Se gusssstan – los tres dirigieron su vista hacia Happy, pero al notar que solo había hablado dormido soltaron una risa en conjunto.

Natsu siempre declaro abiertamente que Fairy Tail era su familia, aun en día mantenía esas palabras. Fairy Tail era su familia y eso no lo cambiaria nadie. Pero Happy, Sora y Juvia le daban un significado aún más profundo a esa palabra.

Ahora entendía las palabras finales del Maestro Makarov. Vivir.

Él viviría para cuidar, amar y disfrutar cada momento con su pequeña familia.

/

 **Bien con este capítulo concluido solo quedaría dos capítulos mas y el epilogo. Tal vez tres y el epilogo, pero no más de eso.**

 **Debo admitir que esta historia aunque me cuesta escribirla porque no es mi área de confort, el resultado me esta gustan mas de lo que había creído en un inicio.**

 **Gaby1919: Primero que nada me alegra saber que aun existen fieles lectores para este flojo escritor. Debo darle fin a esta historia para no decepcionarlos. Segundo no es la primera vez que me dicen que esta historia es de las mejores navias, pero siempre pienso que exageran. Ciertamente los amantes del navia somos una minoría comparados al Nalu o el Gruvia, pero existen muy buenas historias, pero debería haber mas D:**

 **MasasinMaze: El simple hecho de que creas que el romance se me ha dado bien me alegra muchísimo, desde que comenze a escribir a los 12 años siempre me han dicho que mis puntos débiles son el romance y la comedia, por eso siempre las evitaba.**

 **Ciertamente el poder de END seria mas que suficiente, pero como explique aquí… Solo si puede dominarlo a la perfeccion.**

 **Bueno ahora ya es un problema menos ahora que sabes las intenciones verdaderas de Zeref. No lo iba "revivir" solo para que sea el villano de esta historia, mis planes iban mas haya de eso por lo que podras ver.**

 **Sobre el final, no puedo decirte nada, eso seria spoiler y no creo que quieras seguir una historia para que te cuente el final antes de tiempo. Solo dire que el final lo tenia pensado desde que inicie la historia y aunque cambie varias cosas en el trayecto, el final seguirá siendo el mismo.**


End file.
